


Wrapped Around Me

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Angst, Bank Robbery, Biting, Claiming Bites, Everybody Lives, F/M, Feels, M/M, Major Illness, Sad, Stiles Stilinski Has Cancer, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacle Sex, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: Stiles' father moves him away from Beacon Hills to keep him safe only to face a parent's worst nightmare when he falls deathly ill. Desperate, he returns to beg Scott for the bite, but Stiles never does anything normally so why would he become a werewolf when a wereoctopus is so much more fun? Rated high due to graphic tentacle sex and potentially triggery subject matter. Heed the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek was sure that Scott was hurting, but he was doing an incredible job hiding it. Three months prior Stiles’ father had realized his already tentative hold on his son was about to break. Stiles was going to turn 18 and Sherriff Stilinski was terrified that Scott and his werewolf misadventures would get him killed. He’d discussed it with Derek and Derek had agreed. Stiles was fragile and curious- a deadly combination. Stilinski had moved them clear across the country to get away from his best friends dangerous influence and Scott had been furious.

Derek could see Scott’s point as well, of course. He was losing his packmate and best friend. He had a huge screaming match with the Sherriff the week before Stiles and his father left, which Stiles had gotten in the middle of since he was protective of both men. It had left everyone emotionally burned. Scott had dully commented on occasion that Stiles had called now and then for a week after the move, but Derek hadn’t heard anything of late. It didn’t speak well of their relationship.

That was why when he got a panicked call from Scott about Stiles he didn’t hesitate to head over. All he knew was that Stilinski and son were returning to Beacon Hills, and that Scott had been informed that seeing them both was urgent. Derek walked into Scott’s mother’s house and found the young man anxiously sitting on his couch rubbing his hands together.

“Well?” Derek asked, gesturing with his shoulders.

Scott wasn’t as in tune with were-speak as Derek was, having been born a werewolf, so he stared at him blankly and then assumed Derek was asking where Stiles was.

“He’s not here yet.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I meant _what’s going on_? Why did you call me?”

“His dad called me,” Scott stated, still not using Stiles’ name, “He was pretty vague on the phone. He apologized, said that he knew we left things off badly…” Scott paused to take in a deep breath, “He said Stiles was in danger and he needed our help. He wanted to discuss it in person.”

“Right,” Derek sat down in a chair to wait while Scott fidgeted anxiously.

Derek wasn’t nervous. Scott was the sort who was anxious about personal things all the time, but Derek was used to losing those he cared about. He didn’t hang on emotionally anymore, so sitting there waiting for a potentially cursed, injured, dying, or being hunted Stiles wasn’t hurting him. Scott stinking of anxiety and pacing the floor, however, was annoying as hell.

He had just stood up and put his hand on his chest with the intention of stuffing him _into_ the couch if necessary- alpha or no- when they both heard an unfamiliar car pull into the driveway. Derek stood where he was, but Scott hurried to the window to look out.

“They’re here,” He stated pointlessly, “Wait… his dad’s coming to the door alone?”

Also a pointless statement. Derek was a werewolf. He could _hear_ that Stilinski was walking up alone. However, what Scott’s less trained hearing couldn’t hear was that Stiles was breathing as if distressed or ill. For the first time since he’d gotten Scott’s call Derek felt a twang of anxiety and concern in his heart. He pushed it down. If Stiles was going to die he didn’t want to mourn him. He was tired of mourning people.

Scott answered the door with his worried face on while Derek hung back.

“Hi,” Stilinski stated hesitantly.

“Hi,” Scott replied.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“I… He’s just feeling a bit… I’m not sure I can get him into the house.”

“Do you need help?”

Stilinski hesitated and swallowed hard, “In more ways than you know, but for starters would you two mind coming outside?”

Derek nodded and spent his time down the walkway shoving at Scott to make him walk forward. Stiles was sitting in the back seat rather than the passenger seat in the front; that was to accommodate the mess of medical gear sitting beside him. Even before the car door opened Derek could smell the stench of illness. He was on oxygen and saline. His body was skeletal. His head was completely bald, and not from shaving.

“There’s _was_ a wheelchair,” Stilinski grumbled, “But we scheduled our flight fast and cheep so we ended up with a shit situation. They lost the wheelchair. Should be here in a week, they said. Unfortunately, Stiles has about that long to live.”

Stilinski’s voice cracked and he turned away to stare at Melissa’s untended rose bushes while he tried to compose himself.

“Hey,” Stiles stated softly as Scott squatted down by the car, “I’m jumping with joy on the inside. Can you tell?”

His skin was various shades of grey and pale. His eyes had dark circles around them and his lips were colorless. He was so weak he wasn’t even holding his head up so it was propped on a pillow.

“When your dad called I expected something… different,” Scott stated.

“How the mighty have fallen?” Stiles muttered softly, his voice weak.

“Is this what your mom…?”

“No,” Stiles replied quickly, “No, this is cancer. Terminal cancer.”

“They’ve tried…?” Scott’s voice cracked and Stiles gave him a miserable smile.

“Inoperable and fast spreading,” Stiles replied, voice softer than before. Derek was having to strain to hear him from the distance he was at. His voice was reedy and thin, “They were successfully shrinking a mass or two but… it got to my blood. Once it’s in your blood it’s just a quick trip to the brain. They were still trying to treat it even after it got to my blood right up until yesterday.”

“They told me to put him on hospice,” Stilinski spoke up finally, tears in his voice. He’d lost his battle with stoicism, “He’s _eighteen_. They showed me the facility. There were ninety-year-old women there. Flowers on the wallpaper. Ruffles on everything. Stiles told me to take him into the woods and bury him alive instead.”

“So you called me,” Scott reached out and took Stiles’ hand with obvious restraint of his werewolf strength.

“They threw a fit when I told them I was taking him to a holistic healer. Not because we were trying,” Stilinski laughed through his tears, “But because it would be a pain to move him. They understood the why of asking for more help, but they wanted me to stay local for it. I refused.”

“I can carry him inside,” Scott stated softly, eyes never leaving Stiles.

“I just need to rest a bit,” Stiles whispered, mouth moving just enough to form words, “M’tired.”

“You can lie down in my bed,” Scott stated, “Just like old times.”

“Gay it up,” Stiles slurred, smiling weakly.

“Yeah,” Scott let out a false laugh, “How do I…?”

“I can unhook him for a few minutes,” Stilinski replied, brushing his tears aside and sniffling, “I’ll get him together.”

Stilinski undid the leads and bundled the machine up into a carry bag. A folding pole had been lost in the trip as well, but Stilinski said they could also hang the saline bag with a hanger the way they had on the drive over. His morphine machine went into another bag and Stiles was carefully lifted out of the car by a worried smelling Scott. He carried him inside and tucked him in like a small child. The comparison wasn’t lost on Derek. After he was hooked back up, given some water to drink, and left to sleep off his flights, Derek and the rest headed downstairs.

“So, what do you think?” Stilinski asked, giving them a worried look, “I know there’s risk, but…”

“Derek?” Scott asked, giving Derek his biggest puppy eyes.

Derek took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Okay. Let’s call in some other experts. I’m concerned he’s too sick, but I want another opinion.”

“Okay. Who?” Stilinski asked quickly, “How quickly can they get here? I mean, you saw him, he’s got a _death sentence_ hanging over him.”

“Deaton, obviously,” Scott nodded, “He’s just in town.”

“And Satomi,” Derek stated, “She’s been an alpha longer than both of us combined.”

“You’re an alpha again?” Stilinski asked, “That’s nice.”

“I meant in the past,” Derek huffed, then turned and left to fetch Satomi.

As Derek was leaving he could hear Scott explaining that Derek was an omega still, but that he was tentatively in Scott’s pack so he might move back up to beta… if he’d just stop being such an antisocial ass. Derek grumbled to himself as he got into his car to drive to Satomi’s little efficiency apartment just on the edge of town. He explained the situation to her briefly and headed back with the older woman scowling at his driving habits.

Derek arrived at the same time as Deaton, who shook his hand warmly before they all headed inside. Stiles’ father was sitting in a chair looking grim and anxious. Derek doubted he’d slept in days so he went into the kitchen to make him some coffee while Deaton and Satomi went upstairs to examine Stiles. He heard them talking softly together, musing that he was so drained that he didn’t even wake up when undressed and prodded.

They came back downstairs to discuss the situation with his father. Deaton sat quietly while Satomi gathered her thoughts and Stilinski sipped his coffee. He thanked Derek softly and asked them all if they could help. No one was willing to look at him while they discussed Stiles’ future.

“Right now,” Satomi stated softly, “He would not only battle the cancer, and the bite, but the poisons used to treat his illness.”

“That’s true,” Deaton nodded, “Chemo and radiation are toxins used to attack the cancer cells. While a wonderful modern tool, they’ve both failed and they’re still in his system. That would reduce his chances of taking the bite greatly.”

“He’s weak,” Derek stated, “Close to death. His options are the bite or none, but does it even have a chance of working?”

There was a long, miserable silence, and then Scott spoke up, “Derek, you’ve seen bite rejection before. What’s a worse way to die?”

Derek snorted, “I can tell you what a good way to die is. _Quickly_. A broken neck or sliced throat. Not illness, _including_ a bit rejection.”

“So do that if it fails,” Stilinski stated suddenly, bringing them all back to the reality that Stiles’ father was in the room, “I trust you.”

Derek met Stilinski’s eyes and nodded sharply. He could do that. He could give Stiles peace.

“So what can we do to increase his chances?” Stilinski asked, “We don’t have _time_ to wait for the chemicals to leave his body.”

“Not naturally, no,” Deaton shook his head, “But I know a cleansing spell or two.”

“I have some teas that will help, and one more suggestion,” Satomi turned in her seat and nodded to Scott, “You must give him the bite.”

“Me?” Scott asked.

“You made the most powerful beta I’ve ever seen,” Derek nodded, “You’re a true alpha. Your bite could be the key.”

“If it doesn’t work,” Scott’s face twisted up, “I’ll have killed my best friend.”

“No,” Stilinski shook his head, hand running over the stubble on his chin, “He’s already dying.”

“Plus I’ll be doing any killing that needs to be done,” Derek nodded firmly, folding his arms over his chest, “You just focus on giving him the best chance you can.”

An hour later and Stiles was sitting on the toilet heaving his guts out while his body purged everything from his system. Black sludge was coming out of every orifice, even his tear ducts. He looked worse than Argent had after Scott tricked him into a poisoned bite. Stilinski’s father stank of fear as he held him up and Derek didn’t blame him. With the way Stiles’ frail body shook and jerked even Derek was worried that he’d die before they got to give him the bite. Finally Stiles managed some of Satomi’s tea, sipping it through a straw since he was too weak to hold the cup.

“It’s good,” Stiles said softly, “I only get liquids now. Can’t wait to eat curly fries again.”

“First thing,” Stilinski told him softly, stroking his back softly as if he were afraid to rub it properly.

“Okay, how soon now?” Stiles asked, “Because without morphine I’m in a world of hurt and I’m totally done with this right now.”

“I can take some of-“ Scott started.

“Not yet,” Derek said, “Save your strength, you might need it later. Let me.”

Derek knelt down and pulled some of the pain from Stiles, breathing out as he did so. He really was in horrific pain and Derek reached up to cup his cheek afterwards.

“Soon,” Derek told him.

_Whichever way it happens you’ll have peace soon._

“We want you to rest up,” Deaton told him, “Let the tea do it’s work and get some sleep.”

“Can do,” Stiles replied tiredly, but his face was already pinching with pain.

“Get the rest of the pack together,” Derek told Scott, “We’ll all take turns taking his pain.”

Scott nodded and carried an exhausted Stiles upstairs to his bed to sleep. Scott came downstairs to call the pack in and started setting up pillows and blankets for everyone.

“I’ll bunk on my mom’s bed,” Scott told Stilinski, “You can have the couch.”

“I’ll take the chair in your room,” Stilinski told him, accepting a blanket from Scott, “Thanks anyway.”

Scott sat down on the couch with the blanket draped over his lap. Derek joined him. He doubted anyone would sleep that night, with the possible exception of Stiles since he was completely medically destroyed.

XXX

Derek stood outside the bedroom door, leaning against the doorjamb. Stiles was lying still on Scott’s bed, his father sitting on one side and Scott on the other. Scott took Stiles’ hand in his for a moment, just staring at him and taking a few deep, steadying breaths. Then he lifted Stiles’ arm and bit deeply into his forearm. Stiles didn’t even wince. He knew far worse pain than a werewolf bite. Deaton hurried forward to bandage the bite since Stiles couldn’t afford to waist any resources. It would take time before his healing factors kicked in. Stiles smiled weakly at Scott.

“If this doesn’t work…” Scott tried.

“S’fine,” Stiles replied softly, “You tried, that’s what counts.”

“It’s really not,” Scott replied, blinking rapidly.

“Come on,” Derek stated firmly, “Let him rest.”

“Just a second,” Scott argued, and focused on drawing as much pain from Stiles as he could.

Either Scott was more powerful than Derek realized or the bite was working already, because Stiles’ eyes widened and glistened with sudden life.

“Oh! I forgot what that felt like!” Stiles breathed.

“What, what felt like?” Scott asked in confusion.

“Not hurting,” Stiles smiled softly and dropped asleep in the next breath. A small smile played across his lips and his father let out a soft, pained sound before leaning back in Scott’s desk chair and rubbing at his face.

“You guys need to go,” Derek stated firmly.

“I’m staying,” Stilinski stated.

“You really don’t want to,” Derek stated.

“He’s right,” Deaton stated firmly, “Chances are slim, John. You don’t want to see what Derek’s likely to have to do.”

“I’ve been watching him go through machines, have chemicals pumped into his body, and waste away for weeks on end. I’m seeing this through to the end. Whatever end that is.”

Derek nodded, but shoved at Scott until he stood up and headed out of the room. Stilinski sighed and stroked his son’s bruised hand, staring at the marks from the IV’s.

“When will we know?”

“Soon,” Derek stated, “He’ll either get more comfortable or become violently ill.”

“He’s already-“

“ _Violently_ ,” Derek stated firmly.

“Okay,” Stilinski nodded and then leaned forward, folded his arms, and put his head in his hand, “Wake me when… whenever.”

Derek sat in silence, listening to the heartbeats in the room. Downstairs everyone was silent and nervous. As he sat contemplating the quickest and most painless way to end things for Stiles he couldn’t help but feel a glimmer of hope as his heartbeat strengthened. Derek shifted forward and studied his face, but there was no visible change. He leaned back again to wait. He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until a soft touch on his arm had him jumping alert.

“Where’s Stiles?” Stilinski snarled, “You said you’d _wake me_!”

“I did,” Derek wiped the drool off his chin, “Stiles didn’t. He must have woken up.”

“Where is he?” Stilinski headed for the door and Derek heard the water running in the bathroom as the toilet flushed.

“He’s using the bathroom!” Derek called.

Stilinski was already heading there, and he threw it open without knocking to find Stiles staring down at his junk with a slack jaw.

“Dude! This werewolf thing comes with _perks!”_

“Put that away and hug your father,” Stilinski growled out.

Stiles jumped a bit, wincing as his hearing kicked in, and then refocused it carefully and gave his father a smile as he fixed the sweatpants he’d been wearing.

“Okay, but then I’m showering,” Stiles told him firmly, “I _stink!”_

Stiles and his dad met in the middle of the bathroom and he hugged his son tightly. Derek smiled a bit and made a hasty retreat. His heart was aching again, but this time in a whole new way. He headed downstairs where Scott looked up with wide eyes.

“He’s…?”

“Alive,” Derek stated firmly, smile spreading across his face, “He’s going to make it.”

A smile was just spreading across Scott’s face. Derek was just starting to let himself feel relief. It was a mistake.

Stiles came downstairs slowly, still weak and skinny with a damp towel around his shoulders and a fresh pair of sweats, but with hope making his eyes dance. A pile of take-out that Lydia had gone to fetch in efficient fashion greeted him. Amongst it were Stiles’ curly fries from his favorite restaurant. Stiles sat down with eyes as wide as saucers and after a moment of glancing up in gratitude to the heavens he tucked in. The group all ate happily, but after a few bites Stiles put the fries down on his plate and spat what he had in his mouth into a napkin. His face was twisted up in distress.

“What’s wrong, son?” Stilinski asked, rubbing his shoulder, “Still no appetite?”

“I’m starved but… This tastes awful.”

Scott stole a fry and chomped on it, “Tastes fine to me. Same as always.”

“You know what? I have this weird craving for Chinese food.”

“Okay,” Scott grinned, “We’ll order out.”

“Cool,” Stiles nodded, “I’m going to get a glass of water. I’m _parched_.”

“I’ll get it,” Derek stated, wanting to move around more. He fetched the drink but lost track of his eyebrows as Stiles tossed the full glass back like a shot and held it up for more, “Thirsty?”

“Yeah, like crazy. Maybe it was all that purging, you know? I need to balance my electrolytes.”

“You didn’t _really_ go to a holistic healer, you know,” Stilinski chuckled.

“Electrolytes are a thing,” Stiles argued.

Scott handed Stiles the phone to place his order and he quickly spouted out a few dishes. When the food came he was on his fifth glass of water and showed no signs of slowing down.

“You’re going to piss a river dude,” Scott laughed, putting the take out on the table in front of him.

Stiles tackled it, picking out the fish and starting with chopsticks. By the time he was halfway done he’d switched to a spoon so he could shovel it into his mouth. By the end he was just tipping it back and shaking the container out. He dropped it onto the table and dove for the second container, saw what it was and pushed it aside, and turned to the third.

“I thought I ordered all seafood?”

“That one’s mine,” Scott chuckled, picking his up, “You made me hungry, dude.”

“Hm,” Stiles replied, “Where’d my rolls go?”

“Here,” Scott moved to hand them to him.

Stiles’ eyes flashed red and he snatched them from Scott, lips curling back and an angry snarl crawling up out of his throat, “I ordered _three!”_

“The last one’s in the bag!” Scott squeaked, “What… what the hell? Derek, did you see that?”

“See his red eyes? Yeah. Yeah, I saw that,” Derek replied, having seen the glow from the side.

“I’m an alpha? Cool!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Not _that_ ,” Scott huffed, “Your _teeth_. You had, like… a beak or something!”

“A beak?”

“He can’t be a kanima,” Stilinski replied, face twisting up in anxiety again.

“I don’t think kanimas have beaks,” Scott replied, “It was more like a bird beak.”

“Werecockatiel?” Derek snickered, “Were’s do take the shape of their true nature.”

Stilinski snorted and shook his head, “Sounds about right.”

“You people are supposed to be my friends,” Stiles scolded lightly, but was more interested in the food than the conversation.

Well, interested in the food and the _water_. He kept drinking glass after glass, and though his bathroom use had always been high it wasn’t increasing. At one point Derek heard splashing and got curious to find him splashing water over his face and chest in between gulping down water. He also refused to relinquish his towel, which Derek noticed was soaking wet. He was keeping it draped over himself to keep himself _wet_.

Derek was just beginning to suspect that something was truly wrong when a knock sounded on the door and Melissa called for Scott. Derek immediately listened in, because _everyone_ Scott was close to was present and accounted for.

“Scott,” Melissa stated firmly, “Tell Officer Parrish that you aren’t hiding the Stilinski’s.”

“Hiding?” Scott asked in confusion.

“So they are here,” Parrish stated, “I have a warrant.”

Derek’s eyes shot over to Stilinski, “You running from someone?”

“No,” Stiles scoffed.

“Well,” Stilinski stated hesitantly, “Not _running_ , per se.”

“Someone’s here for you,” Derek told him, hearing a familiar voice argue that he had to come inside, “It’s the police.”

“Great,” Stilinski sighed, “Arrested by my own former deputy.”

“Dad. What’s going on?!” Stiles demanded, twisting in his seat and giving his father a panicked look.

“John,” Parrish stated softly as he stepped inside, “Don’t make this hard on yourself or your son.”

The man looked miserable and Derek was watching Stilinski for cues. Scott and Melissa had come in behind them with wide eyes.

“John, what’s going on? He says he has a _warrant_ for your _arrest_!” Melissa asked.

“I don’t want to be here, especially with Stiles’ condition,” Parrish stated, “But I don’t have a choice.”

“Just let me say goodbye, Jordan,” Stilinski stated, “I’ll never see him again.”

Parrish nodded and Stilinski dropped to one knee to pull his son into a tight hug, “I’m sorry, son. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“We’ll fight this,” Stiles insisted.

“They can’t _know_ ,” Derek told him, pulling away to stand up, “Just let it go, Stiles.”

“What did he do?!” Stiles asked, turning to Parrish, “My dad was the _Sherriff_ here for years and an officer before that!”

“I robbed a bank, Stiles,” Stilinski stated.

“Don’t _confess!_ ” Stiles shouted, voice cracking, “That wasn’t a confession! He can’t confess! He hasn’t been read his rights!”

“Do yourself a favor and don’t go into law,” Stilinski snorted.

“I thought…” Parrish hesitated, glancing Stiles over, but then dismissed it, clearly not wanting to ask if Stiles was really dying or not. Derek had a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him from standing. Not that it mattered. He was staring after his father with a broken, shocked look on his face.

“This can’t be happening,” Stiles said softly as his father was cuffed and led away, Parrish glancing miserably at him before he left, “He said he took out a loan to pay for my treatments.”

“Apparently not,” Derek stated.

“This is _my_ fault.”

“It’s not,” Derek stated, but there wasn’t much comfort he could provide outside of those two words.

XXX

The problem was, everyone in town knew he had been deathly ill and they couldn’t draw attention to the fact that he was cured. Although Derek doubted that he _was_ fully healed. Something was off. Stiles continued to consume water and take multiple showers and baths a day until Melissa called Derek and asked him to offer the lad a place to stay- insistently- so she could have her bathroom back. Derek agreed because he was concerned about what was happening to him and wanted to keep an eye on him. It wasn’t _at all_ because he was hoping Stiles would accept him into _his_ pack the way Scott hadn’t. Not at all.

So he went out while Stiles was settling in and bought a few supplies. He returned to find Stiles in the bathtub singing to himself. Derek blinked and found himself in the bathroom leaning over the tub.

“Dude! What are you doing?” Stiles stated, his tone implying that he’d asked more than once.

“I… I have no idea,” Derek straightened up and looked back out the door, “How did I get here?”

“On your legs,” Stiles stated.

“Stiles, I don’t think you’re a werewolf.”

“Yeah, I get that. The beak thing. What about it? I can’t even bring out my claws at will and I haven’t been broody like you and Scott.”

“No, I think you’re something _completely_ different.”

“I swear, if you make another bird joke-“

“I think you’re a siren.”

“Siren?”

“You just hypnotized me,” Derek stated, turning back to him.

“First off: get out. I’m naked. Second: no. Just no. I’m not a fucking mermaid dude.”

“Merman.”

“Out!”

“It’s my house,” Derek huffed, but left anyway, shouting over his shoulder, “The full moon is in two days!”

“If I grow a tail I’ll officially take my fuck you back!” Stiles shouted in return.

Derek set about situating two yoga mats on the floor, covered them and the area around them with a large tarp, spread out a two foot deep kiddie pool in the center, propped the edges with chairs temporarily, and set about filling it up with water by screwing a hose onto his kitchen faucet. Derek considered the situation once the pool was full and set up a table with multiple towels nearby. Then he fetched the tablet he’d picked up and put it in a ziplock bag. He set it aside for Stiles to set up. Now he’d be comfortable in their home.

_My home. Mine. What the hell is going on with me? I meet another alpha and I go all submissive? I have to get a handle on this._

Stiles came out of the bathroom wrapped in two drenched towels and stared at the scene before him.

“You. Asshole,” Stiles huffed.

“I thought you-“

“I’m not a fucking mermaid! Do mermaids have beaks?”

“I don’t-“

“No! No they do not!”

“You’re wearing-“

“I’m going for a walk.”

“Like that?”

“I _can_ get dressed, you know?! I’m not sick and dying anymore!” Stiles shouted, “Thanks to my dad’s _actual fucking sacrifice!”_

“Stiles, if people see you just-“

Stiles turned on him, eyes flashing red, and a deep growl had Derek backing up and showing his neck. Stiles looked intensely satisfied and nodded firmly before turning and heading back into the bathroom with clothes in tow. He dressed and left, slamming Derek’s door on his way. Derek sighed as he stared down at the pool but decided to leave it up and went to bed.

Stiles came into the house late that night, muttering to himself, stripped in the middle of the living room, and climbed into the pool. Derek smirked to himself and went back to sleep.

In the morning he found Stiles curled up at the bottom of the pool and panicked, climbing into the water to pull him out only to get slapped by a slippery wet hand for his troubles.

“The fuck are you doing?!”

“You were… I thought you were dead!”

“So you decided to shake me until my head popped off?!” Stiles wiped the water off his face and then froze, staring at his hand in horror.

Derek saw what he was horrified by immediately. Webbing interlaced Stiles’ fingers up to the second knuckle. Stiles stared at it and whimpered miserably.

“ _Now_ do you believe me? We need to find you a safe place to transform tomorrow. You’re going to need water and we’re going to need to keep you contained.”

“What… what if I’m like… a saltwater fish? What if I _die_ from this? My dad gave up _everything_ for me. I can’t die now. No matter how much I want to.”

“The fuck did you just say?” Derek asked, but Stiles was ignoring him.

“We need to see Deaton. For once because he’s a vet,” Stiles stated, standing up and running his hand over his bald head. He winced visibly at the reminder that his body was still recovering from cancer and the treatment for it.

“Okay,” Derek nodded, “Let’s head over.”

Stiles nodded and then remembered he was completely nude. He yelped, covered his groin, and bolted for the bathroom. Derek smothered a laugh as he slipped on the floor on the way there. While Derek waited for Stiles to get dressed he changed his own wet sleep pants and started the coffee maker. Stiles’ phone went off and he slipped it through the door. Stiles chattered for a moment and Derek averted his hearing to give him some privacy after noting that it was his father on the other side, calling from the prison. A few minutes passed and Derek was starting to worry. He listened in and heard nothing from the bathroom. Not even a heartbeat. Derek put his coffee down and headed to the door, pulling the key from above the doorway and letting himself in. It was empty. The window was open a crack, but Stiles was gone.

It was near moonrise on the next full moon when Stiles reappeared, looking disoriented and sickly, his skin cracked and bleeding as if he’d been out baking in the sun. He was disoriented and walked naked into Scott’s house calling for Scott’s mother and asking her for a band-aid. Derek got a call and headed over, but by the time he got there Scott had already chained Stiles up in his garage.

He escaped.

This time, he didn’t come back.


	2. Chapter 2

They looked. Of course they looked. They searched the entire of Beacon Hill’s. They took a trip to the nearest ocean on a whim and walked along parts of the beach. It would have been a good time if not for the worry they all felt. Stiles’ father was devastated. Derek kept in communication with him and was still helping Parrish on occasion at the station, but there was no new information on Stiles at all.

Months passed.

Derek caught whiffs of Stiles’ scent on occasion but never actually found the werecreature himself. Repeated search parties didn’t produce any better results. Finally Derek took to walking through the woods alone, hoping to find the elusive creature… or his corpse. Derek wasn’t entirely convinced that Stiles was still alive. The condition Scott had described to him had sounded absolutely devastating.

However, it wasn’t Derek who would find Stiles. It was _Scott_.

“Derek?”

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, knowing that tone of voice.

“I… I found Stiles.”

“Okay?”

“He’s… dude, it’s bad.”

“Is he _alive_?”

“Yes, if you can call that living!” Scott sputtered, “He’s completely like… feral or something. He tried to pull me under!”

“Where are you?”

“The preserve. He’s in the pond there.”

“The pond? It’s been months, how could he survive in that tiny pond for so long?”

“Well, he pulled in a deer before he pulled me in, so I’d say he’s doing pretty well for himself.”

Derek decided that probably wasn’t the proper diet for him considering the fact Stiles had been insisting on seafood before he’d vanished.

“I’m on my way.”

Derek stopped at the grocery store before he headed over and got a few raw fish wrapped up tight, a Styrofoam cooler, and some ice, figuring that was the fastest route. If Stiles really was feral he wouldn’t care anyway. On the way to the reserve he passed Stiles’ favorite fast food restaurant and made a spur of the moment decision to get him his favorite. Something told him they’d need to appeal to his humanity.

Derek hiked out to the pond, shaking his head in confusion. There was a larger pond- almost a lake- deeper in the preserve. It was further from civilization but would have given him far more room to move. This pond was a drip. He couldn’t be comfortable here.

“Hey,” Derek grunted, staring at the still surface of the water. There was a small, rotting pier for fishing built over the end but parts of it had collapsed. Scott was staring out over it with a tense look on his face.

“He’s not come up since I got away.”

“He hurt?”

“I don’t think so. His eyes were red. He didn’t speak, just… came at me. I almost didn’t recognize him. I barely stopped myself from slicing him open while trying to get away.”

“What were you even _doing_ here?” Derek wondered.

“I heard some kids talking at the vet. Their dog had gone missing and they came in asking about her. They said they were hiking through the reserve and decided to have a picnic by this pond. They swear up and down their dog was pulled in by a tentacle monster.”

“Tentacle monster,” Derek deadpanned.

“Yeah. Their parents didn’t believe them and sent them in to ask about someone turning in the dog. I think they were hoping Deaton would tell them nothing with tentacles lives in a pond in Beacon Hills.”

Derek couldn’t contain his smirk, “Did he?”

“Not so much, no.”

Derek snorted and shook his head, “So have you tried talking to him?”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, “He moved around a bit, but didn’t come up again. You can see him move. The water ripples.”

 _Well, yeah_. Derek avoided rolling his eyes and walked forward, testing the beams of the little fishing pier.

“Stiles?” Derek called, opening up the cooler, “Brought you some food.”

Derek put it down on the pier, hoping to lure him up with the smell of fish. Then he crouched down on the last good board and waited silently.

“Do you think that’s smart?” Scott asked.

“He’s your best friend. You tell me?”

“I’m not sure he’s in there anymore. It’s been _months_. He can’t have been here this whole time, can he?”

Derek considered the still pool and the silence that surrounded it. There were no fish. No frogs. Hell, the bugs seemed to have deserted the area. Stiles wasn’t living here, he was _haunting_ it. A pond this small couldn’t support a huge Lovecraftian beast. Derek suspected that if Stiles was here and had _stayed_ here the entire time he’d been gone, it was because he _couldn’t_ leave. He was trapped for some reason, and that worried him. He’d been so hopeful when Stiles had turned out to be an alpha. During their initial introduction he’d always gone to Stiles, always been drawn to him, for reasons he’d never understood. Perhaps it was because in his own way Stiles had always been an alpha. He was the only one who could talk sense into Scott. He was intelligent and a born leader, boasting confidence that outweighed his body strength. Derek had seen those red eyes and instantly seen a hopeful future. He’d wanted to be Stiles’ pack. Desperately. Now he was deeply concerned that Stiles was turning into an omega or worse.

“Stiles?” Derek called again, “You can’t live here. It’s killing the pond. Hell, the pond is already dead. If you can’t leave on your own we’ll help you. We’ll move you to-“

“Go away!” Stiles’ voice called out.

Derek stood up quickly and stared down beneath his feet.

Red eyes glowed up him from between the slats. He hadn’t even heard him, and the scent was all over the place- something close to Stiles but also new.

“Scott’s worried, Stiles.”

“I’m not safe. You have to leave. I can’t control myself,” Stiles stated quickly, “I nearly _killed_ Scott.”

“I don’t believe that,” Derek stated firmly.

“Derek, it’s a fucking miracle I haven’t killed anyone yet. I’m… I dunno… feral or something. I can’t control it. I can’t stay out of the water for more than a few minutes before _everything_ starts to hurt and it drives me _crazy._ I’m losing my mind. I’m not safe. _Go away_.”

“You can’t stay here, Stiles,” Derek reasoned calmly, “We can take you to the larger pond and make sure we stock it, but you can’t stay here. You’ll die.”

Stiles was silent for a while, “Is my dad okay?”

“He’s still awaiting trial, but yeah,” Derek stated, “Be great to tell him his son’s okay.”

Stiles made a broken sound and the water swished, “You need to leave. I’m sinking.”

“Sinking?” Derek repeated, confused by his words.

“My head. My mind. I need to… just… I’ll hurt you. You have to _leave_ ,” Stiles sounded frantic, broken, and absolutely destroyed.

Derek stood up and retreated carefully, not turning his back on Stiles as he moved away until he was closer to where Scott was standing a few hundred feet from the shore.

“Now what?” Scott asked, giving Derek his biggest puppy dog eyes.

Derek frowned, not willing to admit that he had no ideas.

Stiles’ head popped up from the water in the middle of the lake, only a few ripples telling them where he was moving to before he surfaced. Red eyes stared at them, cold and inhuman. Stiles was gone and Derek’s stomach tensed as he met the alpha’s bloodthirsty gaze. Stiles _was_ feral, but it felt different than Peter’s madness had been. Derek studied him carefully and tried to think through what was causing this.

“Stiles needs water to live,” Derek mused.

“Yeah, I got that,” Scott stated unhelpfully.

“He was in pain last time we saw him. Dehydrated and possibly hallucinating.”

A low clicking sound came from the pond and the hair stood up on the back of Derek’s neck. It was Stiles’ version of a growl and it was absolutely terrifying.

“Whoa,” Scott whispered, eyes wide with fear, “This is bad.”

“Then the full moon hit and he didn’t have an anchor. His dad was gone. His health was recently threatened. His relationship with you and the rest of his friends was damaged. He was an alpha who was hurt, packless, and scared.”

“That… sounds about right.”

“So what happens to an alpha that’s hurt, packless, and scared?”

“No idea.”

“They start trying to turn people,” Derek stated, “Like Peter did to you. They crave pack. We’re social creatures.”

“ _We_ are, but Stiles isn’t a wolf. He’s a… squid?”

Derek shrugged. He hadn’t gotten a good enough look to figure out what Stiles was, “Regardless. He’s a werecreature and we’re all social beings who rely on pack. If he weren’t he wouldn’t _be_ an alpha. There’s no point to alpha-beta-omega if there isn’t a pack.”

“Okay. So what if his red eyes aren’t about being an alpha?”

Stiles let out another low series of clicks and Derek shivered, “Trust me. He’s an alpha. I can _feel_ the pull. He wants pack.”

“Scoooott,” Stiles sing-songed, and Derek stiffened in alarm as Scott shuddered beside him, “Scoooott… did you miss me? I’m right here. Come see me. Give me a hug, buddy.”

The words would be friendly if they weren’t sung in a taunt, a low threat beneath the surface. Derek watched in horror as Scott’s eyes glazed over and he began to walk forward. Derek moved to stop him, grabbing his arm only to be shrugged off by the more powerful alpha’s strength. Derek mentally flailed. He wasn’t a stupid man, but he had no idea why Stiles was luring in Scott. He should have gone after the _kids_ in an attempt to turn them into pack. He couldn’t do much with a person who was already turned. Derek started moving sideways, flailing his arms and shouting. He was trying to either break Scott’s hypnosis or shake Stiles out of the mad state he was in.

“Scoooott,” Stiles breathed, his voice low and reedy like wind.

“Scott! Stiles! Snap out of it!” Derek tried, feeling frantic.

Scott was at the end of the busted up pier now, standing there staring out at the water with his jaw slack while Derek stood on the shore. He was clearly fighting it, one leg moving backwards. Stiles had surfaced and two tentacles with suction cups along the bottom were reaching out at the same time his arms were raised. A devastated, broken, lonely, desperate look was on his face. Stiles’ eyes were wide with longing and his mouth was twisted as he fought back a sob. For a moment Derek thought he was trying to stop himself, but then it hit him.

Stiles didn’t want to hurt Scott.

Derek floundered into the water, heading for Stiles as fast as he could. The water was three feet deep and thick with plant life. He wouldn’t have gotten there quickly, but Stiles froze at the disturbance of his home. He turned towards Derek in surprise and his hold on Scott broke. Scott let out a shout of surprise and floundered backwards.

Stiles dove towards Derek, tentacles and arms surrounding him. Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles’ torso and held him close. Stiles’ face was pressed into his neck and Derek tilted his head to give him access as Stiles rubbed his face across his skin and whined in the back of his throat.

“I’m here. I’m not leaving. I’m yours. I’m your pack,” Derek soothed, rubbing his hands up and down Stiles’ bare sides.

Stiles sobbed, body shaking as he clung to Derek. His extra limbs moved constantly, flexing as they wrapped around Derek’s torso and legs multiple times. He squeezed him tightly and then released over and again. The arms around Derek’s neck were trembling but that didn’t stop him from tugging at him. Derek’s instincts screamed not to let Stiles pull him under. He’d drown. He’d die. He’d…

“I can’t breathe under water,” Derek reminded him, and then pushed his instincts aside and let Stiles pull.

For a moment Derek was under water, the world around him muffled as bubbles rushed through his hair and tickled his skin. He could vaguely hear Scott shouting at him from the shore. Something jolted them and Stiles’ lower limbs released him and made one sudden, violent movement that shot them straight across the pond at a shocking speed. Derek’s eyes squeezed tightly shut, and then his head broke the surface.

“Go away!” Stiles’ voice shouted.

Derek took a few shaky breaths and shook the water out of his face, blinking rapidly. He couldn’t get a hand free to wipe at his face because he knew he couldn’t let go of Stiles. Stiles needed to be held. He wasn’t _feral_ , he was _touch starved_. He was a pack creature who had been so deeply ill and then lost so much that he’d simply broken. When he’d taken refuge in the pond, likely the first water he found while the moon held sway; he’d become trapped there. He’d eaten all the food available and gone slowly mad. He didn’t need to be moved- not right away. He needed to be _soothed_. He needed comfort and pack. Derek could well remember his mother holding pack members who had suffered a loss, comforting them for hours until they were ready to leave and face the world again. He’d joined her sometimes, as had his other siblings and even Peter. They’d held pack members who were almost strangers. Other alphas who had lost a packmate. Their aunt who had lost a child. Pack bonding was important and Stiles had _never_ had that. After a lifetime of loss and disappointment Derek could understand his- hopefully temporarily- insanity.

“Stiles, you’ll hurt him!” Scott shouted, “He can’t breathe under water!”

“His head’s up,” Stiles argued, choking a bit on his emotions and still holding Derek tightly.

Stiles was floating on his back, his limbs constantly moving, his arms were wrapped tightly around Derek and his tentacles were occasionally caressing his legs and torso. Unintentional caresses against his ass and crotch were ignored. Stiles was just trying to get _close_. As close as possible. Derek turned his head a bit to calm Scott down.

“I’m fine,” Derek told him, “Get the rest of the food I brought. Put it on the pier.”

“Are you _crazy_?” Scott argued.

“He’s touch starved, Scott,” Derek argued, “He needs pack. He just needs to hold someone. It’s fine. I’m letting him. Your alpha instincts wouldn’t let you, but I can. Just leave it and go, okay?”

“No, don’t leave!” Stiles pleaded, then shook his head, “No, he’s right. Go.”

“I’m not leaving,” Scott argued.

“Stubborn ass,” Derek growled.

“I know, right?” Stiles grumbled.

“At least get the food?” Derek huffed, “Stiles needs to eat.”

“I ate deer,” Stiles muttered.

“How much?”

“A few bites,” Stiles acknowledged.

“You’re not meant to eat that,” Derek argued, “I brought fish and fast food.”

Stiles’ eyes practically glazed at the idea of the food and he stared over at Scott. He was drenched from trying to save Derek from Stiles, but he eventually headed the way he was supposed to and brought the food to the edge. He backed off when Derek growled at him to do so and Stiles slowly moved them back to the pier.

“You can eat,” Derek told him, “I won’t let go. Use your hands and hold me with… uh… the rest.”

Stiles seemed hesitant and he squeezed him tightly for a moment before nodding and letting go with one arm. Derek was shocked by how powerful his lower limbs were as they lifted him several feet out of the water so Stiles could stand at table height with the pier. Derek met Scott’s eyes where he knelt by the shore with worried eyes.

“I’m fine,” Derek huffed, “Stop being a spaz.”

“Yeah, that’s my job,” Stiles muttered, showing a bit of his sass as he wrangled a burger out of the bag. He took a deep sniff of it and put it aside, going for the fries instead, “Oh, gods, that’s amazing.”

“You really need the fish,” Derek told him.

“Yeah, I know. Give me a minute,” Stiles told him, “I’m _basking_ in the grease.”

Derek snorted, but was more focused on the fact he could get his feet under himself. He wondered if Stiles would let him stand so he tried to, but Stiles hissed and dunked him under. Apparently it was instinctive, because he resurfaced with a spluttering Derek and bemoaned the handful of fries he’d dunked as well. He ate them while Derek and Scott made faces and disgusted noises.

Once he was done eating the fries he pulled out his beak and tore into the fish. Buying it raw was apparently just fine for Stiles. Derek let himself float with his toes bumping the bottom of the water and Stiles still holding him tightly with one arm and several tentacles. Derek occupied himself by counting them. He kept losing count because they moved constantly. Finally he settled on six. Counting his arms that made eight, which Derek was fairly sure made him some kind of octopus. Not that the suction cups weren’t a dead giveaway. The cups were casually touching him but didn’t hurt him in any way. After a while of eating Stiles ducked himself under water by bending backwards in an impossible move. He took in a deep breath with his head submerged and then resurfaced. Derek watched the whole thing with fascination. Stiles seemed to be breathing through two holes on either side of his neck that were almost on his back.

“Do you only breathe water?” Derek asked as Stiles resurfaced.

“No, I can breathe air, but eventually I get light headed. Like I can’t get a full breath. That didn’t happen until the full transformation.”

“This is your full form?” Scott asked.

“So far,” Stiles shrugged, “I can turn colors, too. It’s kinda cool.”

Derek lifted his head to look at Stiles’ face and found his face had turned a mottled blue. It shifted to green, then purple, and then back to his regular color. Derek hummed in appreciation but was otherwise silent on the matter. It was probably some sort of defensive technique, but he didn’t know much about octopuses so he was a bit out of his realm. Scott was smiling brightly though, and that made Stiles relax a bit more against Derek, his hand stroking his back softly. Derek petted him back and Stiles turned his beak on Derek, gently nipping along his collar to mark his packmate. Derek reached up and petted the new hair growing on Stiles’ head, a bit shorter than he normally wore it but not the buzzcut that he’d had when Derek had first met him.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Stiles pulled back.

“It’s fine,” Derek soothed, pushing his head back, “Do what you need to do. Follow your instincts.”

“My instincts are scaring the _fuck_ out of me right now,” Stiles admitted, eyebrows drawn in distress.

“I’m a born werewolf, Stiles,” Derek told him, “I’ve got them too. Stronger than Scott has. You’re probably closer to me mentally right now than you are to a human or a bitten wolf. I understand. It’s fine.”

Stiles sank down in the water, ducking his shoulders so he could take another breath. He surfaced and buried his face in Derek’s neck and held him tightly with all his limbs. That sunk them down deeply as he stopped trying to swim and Derek’s knees hit the bottom. The water by the pier left him shoulder deep in the water and he held Stiles tightly back while his tentacles explored Derek’s arms, legs, and slid beneath his shirt. He had no doubt if he’d been in shorts they’d have wandered up them as well, but they couldn’t fit very far up the calves of his tight jeans. Not that they didn’t try.

“Can… can I help?” Scott asked softly.

Stiles shrugged in disinterest. Scott was an alpha. He didn’t want him. His desperate self had been willing to tangle with him to get comfort, but a beta or omega was far more satisfying. Derek’s mind wandered to his own pack that now followed Scott since they’d lost Derek as an alpha. Isaac was attached to Scott, but Erica and Boyd were less than comfortable with the true alpha. They’d never properly bonded.

“Call Erica and Boyd. Get them over here. Have them bring Deaton, too. Tell him we need a way to move Stiles and that he can’t be out of water.”

Scott nodded and gave Stiles a weak wave before heading away.

“I’m not really all that impressive right now,” Stiles huffed, “Do you think they’ll accept me as their alpha?”

“They joined Scott because he was around,” Derek told him, “And I’d lost my power. I’d never been a great alpha, but they never really bonded with Scott. They’re on their ways to becoming omegas and probably will leave in time. They’ll instinctively jump on the chance to be around a new alpha. You don’t have to impress them, just bond with them. Especially Erica.”

“Why Erica? She and Boyd a package deal? I always thought they had mojo but-“

“No. You definitely don’t want them together,” Derek stated, “There are three things an alpha needs to be content. Pack, Mate, and Shelter. They’re all intertwined together, as well. A pack is drawn to an alpha with a shelter, an alpha is drawn to a pack, mating only happens when everyone feels safe, and everyone feels safe when there’s shelter and pack. Once we have them back in my loft we can set up your pool. The stone floors mean you can walk around freely when you’re comfortable being out of the water. No worry about dripping. We’ll make it a proper den and the betas and I can wait on you until you’re stronger. Once you are we’ll focus on getting you to return to legs. Betas and omegas always want to please their alpha. It’s instinct. If you let Erica know you want to mate with her she’ll go belly up for you.”

“I’m… I’m not sure I _do_ want to ‘mate’ with Erica,” Stiles stammered, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m totally down with losing my less-than-manly virginity but… I dunno. She kinda scares me.”

Derek snorted, “I’m… kinda with you on that.”

“So what then? Should we even try to win her over?”

“You need a pack,” Derek insisted, “You’ll feel safer and it will bring your instincts back to balance. It’s not like you can’t find a mate outside the pack later on, but pack has to happen.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, dipping down again before lifting up and shifting them about.

Derek found himself being pulled slowly around the pond in a lazy circle as Stiles drifted on his back with Derek draped over him. Derek moved his legs at first but found he didn’t actually have to. He let himself just relax and it wasn’t long before the comforting scent of alpha combined with the gentle rocking motion had him drifting off in Stiles’ arms. He woke to the sound of voices and saw Erica slipping out of her clothes on the pier. She was, as usual, blunt and unconcerned as she hopped into the pond in just her underwear and bra.

“Whoa,” Stiles croaked, eyes going wide. He squirmed a bit and Derek got dunked, but he was quick to pull him up.

“So… we’re fish people now?” She asked blandly.

“Um…” Stiles was trying not to look below her neck.

“Stiles needs to be taken back to my loft so he can feel safe enough to transform back to legs,” Derek told her, “He needs a pack for that. I know you guys have never been close to Scott so I thought maybe you’d like a change of scenery. It’s not really changing packs since Stiles is technically a part of Scott’s pack too.”

“That normal?” Boyd frowned, “Or are they going to fight?”

“Alphas share packs a lot,” Derek replied, “It’s not uncommon. Large packs can’t possibly be run by one person. It would be like running a town with just a mayor and no police officers.”

“I’m a cop?!” Stiles crowed, “Sweet!”

“You’re the Sherriff,” Scott grinned, and then winced when Stiles did as well.

“Okay, cool,” Stiles replied, trying to keep upbeat, “So we’ll get me a big shiny star later… a waterproof one. For now that kiddie pool you had set up for me before is looking _way_ better than this pond.”

“Yeah, the scum isn’t exactly doing wonders for me,” Erica stated blandly, “So Scott said something about hugging you or something? We going to sing campfire songs, too?”

“I’m touch starved, not in drama,” Stiles rolled his eyes, “Though I can understand your assumptions about my theatrics. I swear they’ll pass. C’mere. I’ll try to keep my longer tentacle away from you.”

“Why?” Erica teased, “Did a guy finally figure out it’s about girth and not length?”

“No,” Stiles snorted, “Because I have 6 tentacles but only three of them are _new_ limbs.”

Erica paused, eyebrows furrowed, “Wait… what?”

“Um…” Derek’s eyes widened, “You’ve not exactly kept them to yourself with me.”

“You said to go with my instincts,” Stiles shrugged, and Derek felt a specific tentacle move away from his body.

“No, it’s fine,” Derek stated, “I’m not… uncomfortable with men.”

Erica’s face had lit up like a beacon and Derek could smell arousal flowing off of her in waves, “Oh my gods, Stiles wants Derek’s ass. This is like the best day of my life ever!”

“Well, who knew?” Derek’s eyebrows shot up, “Girls like the idea of two guys?”

“Duh,” Stiles, Boyd, and Erica all huffed.

“I don’t want his ass,” Stiles muttered unconvincingly.

“Let’s focus on getting _your_ ass out of this pond,” Derek replied, “Where’s Deaton?”

“On his way with a truck and a tank,” Erica explained, stepping closer, “C’mere cuddle squid.”

“I’m an octopus,” Stiles frowned, two tentacles wrapping around her torso and pulling her close, “And you missed a _totally_ awesome joke. There’s this thing related to octopuses that’s called a cuddlefish…”

“Octopi,” Erica corrected.

“Octopuses,” Derek and Boyd insisted.

“Octopi would be a Latin root,” Stiles stated, “The correct plural is octopuses or octopodes. English favors octopuses.”

Erica giggled, “They _tickle!”_

“They aren’t tickling me,” Derek frowned.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure you’d make calamari out of me if I tickled you,” Stiles stated.

“True,” Derek nodded.

Erica was drawn close and Derek pointedly looked away from the breast that was pressed against his arm. Erica might have been legal now, but Derek suspected that he was about to be a mated man. Especially since that longer tentacle had crept close again and was tentatively wrapping itself twice around his leg. Boyd was standing on the shore still, contemplating the alpha in the water before him. Stiles glanced up and his eyes flashed, the red burning intensely as he considered the beta right back. Stiles let out that click and Derek felt it all through his body as it vibrated through Stiles’ chest.

Boyd’s eyes flashed golden and he gave Stiles a half grin before toeing off his shoes. Boyd stripped down to his boxers, making Derek officially the most dressed person in the water, and waded in to stand by them all. He put his hand firmly on Stiles’ shoulder and one of his tentacles left Derek to wrap around Boyd’s waist.

“Okay, so here we are,” Stiles chattered, “One big happy family. I’m apparently the mommy since there’s no way in _hell_ Derek will be-“

“I’m glad we’re agreed on that,” Derek stated.

“So we’re moving me into Derek’s loft because he doesn’t mind me getting everything wet.”

“That wasn’t a double entendre at all,” Erica snickered.

“So what other pack business is there? I mean, it’s been months. How is everyone?”

“Aside from worried about you?” Erica asked, “Not much. There was some nasty business with a giant snake but Scott handled it.”

“Not even missed, huh?” Stiles frowned.

“Aww, poor baby,” Erica mocked.

“You were,” Boyd stated firmly, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

A rumble reached their ears and Scott road in on a four-wheeler towing a flatbed behind him with a metal tank on it. It was the same one they’d used to ‘die’ for their sacrifice years before. Stiles frowned at it but didn’t protest as Scott unloaded it, studying them carefully for a moment before heading to the edge of the water and sloshing in.

“I’m supposed to fill this up with pond water so you don’t go into shock or something,” Scott stated, “I tried to tell him you’re not a fish but he’s worried because apparently you should be in salt water or something.”

“Sounds about right,” Stiles snorted, “Those fries were better than sex.”

“Like you’d know,” Erica snorted.

“My point is _salt_ sounds amazing right now.”

“Yeah, salt,” Erica giggled.

“I’m not going to suck Derek’s dick while you watch,” Stiles grumped.

“Wait, what?!” Scott squeaked, looking up from where he was hoisting the full tub onto the shore.

“Derek?” Stiles indicated the tub, “You’re the most presentable… and tangled…”

Derek got his legs under himself and slowly stood up, sliding his hands beneath where Stiles’ rump used to be. Now it was smooth, slick skin with what felt like a tail at the base where his coccyx was. Or where it used to be. Stiles’ body flexed beneath his grip and he wasn’t at all sure that Stiles even _had_ bones anymore; perhaps something similar but not as solid. Beneath the skin was the general shape of a plush ass, but a layer of skin over it made it almost feel as if he were wearing pants with the exception of that tail thing. Derek managed to heft him up by the fleshy shelf and Stiles’ limbs released his new packmates to wrap all around Derek. Derek gave him a bounce to make sure he was secure and then walked towards the shore and the vat. Before he placed him inside he knelt down and let Stiles take a quick breath out of his own pond. He lifted him up and placed him in the tub on the back of the vehicle. Scott had a tarp to place over it, securing it with tight lashes that would keep the water inside and anyone traveling by from seeing Stiles in the tank.

Stiles was instantly panicked as Scott moved to put the tarp over him. He hissed and lashed out, slicing it down the middle. Derek tried next, folding it to try to make the mess work again. Stiles’ eyes flashed and he dropped his eyes and backed away while huffing in annoyance.

“This isn’t going to work,” Derek told Scott.

“Yeah, I’m getting that,” Scott shook his head, “Well, what now?”

“Pull him along until we get to the main road?” Derek considered.

“Then what?” Scott asked, “We can’t exactly pull genderbent Ursula here through the main part of town.”

“Take him to the Hale property,” Derek decided, “Peter reclaimed it before we locked him up so they stopped construction. It’s just a shell now, but Deaton can meet us there and look him over. Or we can wait to move him till nightfall when it will be harder to see him.”

“You guys are helpless without me,” Stiles told them.

“You’re the _problem_ right now!” Scott argued.

“Bushes. Okay?” Stiles pointed out, waving at their surroundings, “It will just look like you’re transporting shrubs. Seriously, this is some Looney Tunes elementary shit here.”

“Fine,” Scott huffed, “I’ll get the bushes. You want them to have flowers on them?”

“No thanks, I have allergies,” Stiles sassed.

“Had,” Derek reminded.

“Oh yeah. Go with flowers.”

Scott growled low and flashed red eyes at him, but continued on his way to get a bush or two to cover him with. Stiles huddled beneath the foliage and Derek walked with his now-dressed packmates back to his own car as Scott drew Stiles away. He already hated being away from his new alpha. They weren’t done bonding yet and he could feel the pack bond pulling at him. He’d spent time training and rough housing with his pack to bond with them but Stiles was more touchy-feely for obvious reasons.

Derek hurried to his flat where Deaton was waiting to look Stiles over. He practically raced to the tub to help carry Stiles upstairs, fighting down a telling smile when a tentacle wrapped around his wrist. They placed the tub down on the floor in his loft and Derek was ushered aside so Deaton could examine Stiles who watched him carefully as Derek went to the storage area he’d stashed the pool in. He set it up the way he had with mats beneath to make it more comfortable. He didn’t put water in, waiting instead for Deaton’s word on Stiles’ health.

“Well, you’re malnourished but that’s not shocking considering how you were living. However, it looks as though you don’t require a specific water type to survive. I’m guessing you’re more adaptable than you think you are.”

“Yeah, totally,” Stiles griped, “I can’t leave water for more than five minutes at a time, but I’m _totally_ adaptable.”

“If you can switch back I’ll confirm if you can or-“

“I can’t,” Stiles grumped, “I can’t switch back.”

“We’ll let you know when he does,” Derek stated sharply, not liking his alphas weakness being on display, “I’ll teach him.”

“Well, until then,” Deaton stated, straightening up and giving them all a polite nod, “Good luck Stiles.”

Derek hurried to pipe water into the pool and headed over to Stiles, scooping him out of the tub bridal style. He made a joke about it but Derek was headed to the bathroom.

“Here,” Derek insisted, placing him in the clawfoot tub, “Shower. You stink.”

“Gee thanks,” Stiles quipped, “You do too, you know!”

“Not as bad as you!”

“Asshole.”

Derek had the tub ready by the time Stiles re-emerged after taking a shower. Judging by the splashing and the fact he had to submerge occasionally he’d probably at least partially plugged the drain. He came out smelling fresh and looking a lot better without the mud and debris all over him. Stiles moved across the room by moving his tentacles first and then dragging his body after them. It almost looked like a spider if one was made of spaghetti noodles. He was grinning broadly as he headed for the kiddie pool.

“This is actually pretty awesome,” Stiles grinned, “It’s way easier to move without dirt and pine needles digging into me. Help me in?”

Derek nodded and lifted Stiles up, but he clung to him tightly instead of letting Derek put him down.

“I have to shower,” Derek told him softly.

“You don’t really smell.”

“I was in that pond for-“

“You’ll be climbing in water again. Just sit in there with me for a bit, okay?”

Derek nodded, “Let me get my jeans off at least. They’re not exactly comfortable when they’re waterlogged.”

Stiles let himself be lowered at that point and Derek stripped out of his jeans and then removed his shirt as well. Stiles swallowed hard and backed up a bit to give him room to step into the pool.

“Where’s the rest of the pack?”

“Getting supplies,” Derek told him, “They haven’t been living here for a while.”

Stiles nodded and put out his arms. Derek hesitated a moment and then knelt down and turned so he lay with his back against Stiles’ chest. It was far more comfortable than his previous position had been as he let his head rest against Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles wrapped himself all around Derek and leaned forward to breathe in his scent.

“Regretting my lack of a shower?” Derek teased.

“It’s not like the water was fetid,” Stiles snorted, “Just… empty. There weren’t enough fish left to eat the plant life so it was just me eating all that nasty pond scum so it kinda took over. By the way I found a toothbrush still in it’s plastic so I totally brushed my teeth for like ten minutes.”

Derek snorted but didn’t reply. He was enjoying the feel of Stiles’ new limbs moving curiously over his body. It was at that point that he recalled his thought that Stiles probably would climb into his shorts if he hadn’t had pants on before. Sure enough one of the tentacles was working it’s way up Derek’s leg and soon was inside of his boxers.

“Oh! Hey!” Derek shifted in alarm.

“Shit,” Stiles hissed, pulling it away quickly, “Sorry. They sort of do their own thing. I don’t have control over- well I have control. I just don’t do the smart thing. With that control.”

“Yeah, I’m getting that,” Derek laughed, “I did mention how if you chose a mate they’d go belly up for you, right?”

“Yeah, but you meant Erica,” Stiles replied, his voice intentionally neutral.

“I didn’t mean _only_ Erica.”

“Okay…” Stiles swallowed hard and shifted a bit behind him, “Thanks for… that.”

Derek stayed silent for a bit, just enjoying the feel of Stiles’ limbs exploring his body as the alpha breathed in his scent. When Erica and Boyd returned they dropped everything on the counter and stripped to climb into the pool with Stiles. Derek decided it was well time for him to get out. He’d given Stiles as many hints as he was comfortable giving, but he’d not taken him up on more than a bit of light petting. Every time Derek had started to get hard his tentacles had retreated. Derek thought Erica might have a bit more luck since Stiles tended to prefer women, despite the young man’s insistence earlier that Erica wasn’t his type. Derek started putting things away and it wasn’t long before he caught the scent of arousal thick in the air. He smirked to himself and stole a glance over to find…

Erica and Boyd lying practically on top of Stiles while they snogged frantically. They were each on their side with Stiles tentacles practically cradling them. Erica’s bra was off in seconds and Stiles watched with wide eyes as Boyd got a handful of soft flesh. Stiles smelled heatedly aroused, but he wasn’t interfering. He watched them as they tugged off the last of their clothes and Boyd tugged Erica’s thigh up over his hip. She gasped as he slid fingers down to tease her pussy lips, his cock rubbing against her hip. Erica whimpered softly and rolled her hips against his touch. Boyd growled low in his throat and one of Stiles’ limbs pushed against his ass to encourage him closer to her.

Stiles made a soft sound of wonder as Boyd pulled her tightly against his body, his hips moving slowly to rub his cockhead against her entrance until he slipped inside. Boyd moaned deeply as he shifted against her until he could push into her completely. Erica’s face was flushed and Boyd’s lips were kiss swollen as he pressed them to her neck to suckle a claiming mark against her throat. Erica’s soft cry made Derek’s throat tighten. He _wanted_ that. He wanted to know the person he laid with at night would be there when he woke up. Mates were forever amongst werewolves but everyone he’d ever been drawn to had been human or a monster. Or both. Mostly both.

Erica and Boyd were practically boiling the water with their thrusts now, Erica delivering her own mark to Boyd’s thick throat. He let out a broken sound, as if his heart were breaking but Derek knew it was the opposite. He shuddered as he released and she let out a soft, pleased sound and stroked her hand along the back of his head possessively.

“Oh, there,” She soothed, “So much better, isn’t it?”

“Mm,” Boyd clutched her tightly, “I’m not through with you.”

He teased her wet folds with his fingers while Stiles wrapped them up tightly with all his limbs, holding them almost too tightly. Erica’s cries of pleasure left nothing to the imagination as Derek pulled himself away from the scene to start dinner. He cooked quickly, glancing over to see how far Stiles would involve himself. He hoped he knew he’d given up any mating rights he might have had with Erica when he’d encouraged Boyd in breeding her. In time the two left the pool, drying off while flirting lightly. Erica had turned saucy again, teasing the quiet and peaceful Boyd as he dressed them both. He was going to dote on her until Derek puked, that much was obvious.

Derek brought Stiles some food, heavy on butter and sauce to get his weight up, and the young man devoured it eagerly. The next few days would consist of repeats of these scenes until it felt domestic and comfortable. Derek would spend his free time cuddling Stiles, Stiles would get Boyd and Erica riled up until they fucked like bunnies in his pool, someone would make food, repeat. Derek was almost comfortable.

Then he came home from his job at the car shop to find Stiles writhing in the pool and the scent of arousal saturating the air. It took him a moment to figure out what was going on. Stiles was lying completely on the bottom of the pool, his face twisted up in pleasure. His hands were running over his body, but so were his tentacles. That wasn’t shocking, but what had Derek shocked was that the longer tentacle- the one Stiles had hinted was his transformed cock- was thrusting in and out of… well, he could imagine where but he had thought Stiles’ anatomy too changed for that particular activity. Stiles mouth was open in pleasure and he could hear soft sounds from the water as he cried out in pleasure. Derek stood frozen with the door open, just staring in shock as Stiles fucked _himself_ stupid. Then his body arched, back bowing impossibly as he found his pleasure. A cloud spread out from his backside as his release overflowed and dispersed in the water around him. Derek could smell his seed in the air and felt almost drunk on it. Stiles was limp in the bottom of the pool, the remaining stirred up currents shifting his tentacles around as he lay lax and satisfied. When his eyes opened he blinked a few times before sitting up and staring into the water with a grimace.

“Well, that was shockingly messy.”

Derek cleared his throat.

Stiles looked up at him with wide, horrified eyes, “Oh my gods, how long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” Derek stated, stepping fully inside and shutting the door behind him, “I take it you’ve never done that before?”

“Well… you know… survival. Discomfort. Not feeling so well. That sort of thing.”

“You… totally wrecked your water,” Derek snorted, “Can you breathe that?”

“I seem to filter the water I breathe,” Stiles replied, “That being said… ew. I know some people are into eating their own spunk but I can taste and smell the water around me through my skin and I’m already over it.”

“Want a hand?”

Stiles snorted, “Bit late for that, isn’t it?”

“I meant with _changing your water_ ,” Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles laughed and nodded, climbing out of the pool via the small ladder that kept him from collapsing the side. He moved to get the pump that fed his old water into the toilet so they could put fresh in. Derek headed for the kitchen and started adjusting the temperature of the water so he could refill the pool. Stiles climbed into the shower and washed up briefly before joining him in the main area again.

“So… Boyd and Erica seem happy,” Stiles stated.

“Yeah.”

“I got a totally creepy call from Jackson the other day.”

“Yeah?”

“He heard from Scott about me being an alpha and called to mock me.”

“Mock him back?”

“Yeah, it was weird. I feel like it was a test and I passed?” Stiles wondered.

“Oh, great,” Derek rolled his eyes, “Just what we need. _Two_ sarcastic assholes.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that,” Stiles snickered.

“What did I do to deserve this pack?” Derek bemoaned, setting up the water to feed into the drained pool.

Stiles gave his head a subtle shake, looking a bit sick, “I hate being a water thingy. I can’t visit my dad. I feel ill if I stay out of the water for too long. I have to stick my head under water every ten minutes.”

“Ten? That’s longer than it used to be.”

“Yeah. Five whole minutes more. Whoopie,” Stiles twirled a finger in the air, “And apparently every time I decide to jerk off I have to drain my fucking tank.”

“Could be worse,” Derek shrugged.

“How?” Stiles grumbled.

“Your dad could have died in a fire set by your ex girlfriend instead of being alive and well in jail,” Derek pointed out.

Stiles gave him a narrow glare, “I know you’re trying to help, but my dad was a _sheriff_. He’s not going to have it easy in the big house.”

“Big house? Really?”

“What? It’s big and it houses lots of people,” Stiles pointed out, “My issue is _I can’t even visit him_ , you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Derek nodded, “So we need to get you to change back. You’re obviously healing up now. Maybe we can try shifting today.”

Derek and Stiles’ conversation was put on hold by Erica and Boyd coming through the door while kissing hungrily. They paused, glanced at Stiles as he was just climbing back into his water, and grinned.

“Smells like we missed the fun,” Erica grinned, “Take this upstairs?”

“Sex in a bed? Sounds novel,” Boyd replied, and hauled her over his shoulder, giving her ass a slap as she happily laughed and kicked her feet.

“And there goes my entertainment for the evening,” Stiles sighed, “I’m so _bored!_ ”

“So you spend more time with me today,” Derek stated, “Trying to shift.”

“Great,” Stiles huffed, “You feel like climbing in my cum tank?”

“As appetizing as that sounds… no,” Derek snorted, “I’ll take the couch. Let’s focus on your previous body and start visualizing you achieving it again.”

“This sounds zen.”

“Shut up and do as I say.”

“And that sounds more like you. Let’s do this.”

Hours passed. Stiles was frustrated and angry, finally snarling at Derek until he got fed up with being shouted at and took a walk instead. He spent the night in the woods exploring around where Stiles had lived for a while and trying to reconcile what had happened to him. It was all so _unfair_ , but that was a state that Derek was more than familiar with.

Derek headed home tired and frustrated, and came in to find Stiles swimming slowly around his pool in circles. He didn’t look up and Derek was still too cranky to care about much more than a shower and some food. He got the first and started rooting about for the second before Stiles finally peered out of the water.

“Hey. Sorry,” Stiles mumbled.

Derek grunted but didn’t otherwise reply. He was far too interested in being surly.

“I’m just frustrated is all,” Stiles admitted.

Derek grunted again and sat down to eat some cereal. Stiles shifted out of the pool and pulled himself to Derek’s side and up onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

“Whatcha thinking?” Stiles asked in a teasing voice.

Derek gave him a withering stare and Stiles sighed heavily, “I _said_ I was sorry.”

“You weren’t even trying.”

“I was too! This stuff is hard!”

“It’s your _original_ shape, Stiles. You can get back to it. It’s not even _close_ to the full moon!”

“I know, okay? I know. I’m just…”

“Scared,” Derek stated, “You’re scared. You got knocked down a thousand times over and you’re scared, but you quit now and you’ll never get anything better out of life. You have to fight this.”

Stiles sighed and turned back to his pool, climbing in and sinking below the surface for a breath of fresh water. When he surfaced he gave Derek a sober look, “I can’t really picture things getting better.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded ,”I know. Sometimes all we have is that instinctive drive to keep living, but so long as that doesn’t desert you there’s still a chance you can make it.”

“If it does?” Stiles asked softly, sinking out of view.

Derek paused in alarm, “Has it?”

Stiles didn’t respond. He’d gone back to swimming in circles in his pool. Derek considered him for a moment and then stripped down to his boxers to climb into the pool. Stiles rolled onto his back and swam past Derek face up. He wasn’t crying, but he wasn’t happy either.

“Hey, come up here,” Derek insisted.

Stiles surfaced and sat up before him, sighing heavily as he gazed up at Derek. Derek knelt down and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. It had grown faster once he had food and was now back to his normal length though it hung low since it was always wet. Derek decided waiting was overrated and leaned in to capture Stiles’ lips in a chaste kiss, giving him all the time in the world to pull away. Stiles’ lips parted and he reached out to touch his hands over Derek’s upper arms.

“This okay?” Derek asked.

“Depends on your reasons,” Stiles replied.

“Because I want to.”

“M’kay,” Stiles shrugged, “I guess.”

“Do _you_ want me to?”

“I don’t know what I want,” Stiles shook his head, “Except out of this pool for more than ten minutes at a time.”

“I can distract you from your boredom one of two ways. We can try helping you change again-“ Derek nodded at Stiles’ frustrated groan, “ _Or_ I can help you relax and enjoy yourself.”

Stiles shook his head in amusement and then leaned forward to press their lips together firmly. His tongue flitted out to caress Derek’s lips and the older man happily parted them for him. He sucked on Stiles’ tongue, bringing an excited moan out of him. Tentacles swirled around Derek, wrapping him up in slick limbs that wanted to meld their bodies together. His boxers were easily slid off of his frame and he let himself be pulled and tugged until he was stretched across Stiles, who was propping himself up with one arm behind his wiry frame. Slick limbs caressed his legs and then got bold and wandered to his ass as Derek continued to tease Stiles’ mouth with his talented tongue.

Stiles’ gripped the back of Derek’s neck and groaned, shivering in desire. Derek could smell his arousal but was used to men responding a bit… differently. He reached down to explore Stiles’ body and the soft panting that met his ears was obvious encouragement. Stiles arched and whined a bit as Derek stroked his flat stomach and wandered down to wear his groin used to be. A soft swell preceded a long, thin tentacle that was a foot longer than the rest and devoid of suction cups. Instead it had a group of little fleshy beads on the tip that almost looked like a grey sheet of bubble wrap. Derek leaned back and stroked his way along his long limbs, studying where the two that used to be legs framed the longer one that was what Derek had learned was called a hectocotylus. The pods on the end would burst to release his sperm when he climaxed. Around his back were three more tentacles, the new additions to his body that came down beneath the slight curve where his ass used to be. As Derek continued to his exploration he came back to that little bit that felt almost like a tail, but now he suspected what it _really_ was.

“Um… I’m clean,” Stiles told him, “And it sort of… stays wet.”

“That’s convenient,” Derek smirked.

“I think it’s just part of being a fish out of water,” Stiles smirked.

“Think you’re cute, don’t you?”

“Dude, have you seen me? Aside from the obvious hentai references cute is all I have going for me.”

Derek chuckled and leaned down to lick along the moles on his cheek. They’d expanded a bit to become mottled markings for his octopus pattern and Derek was enjoying them. While he tickled Stiles’ neck with his nose he cupped the swell of his ass and gently fingered the tube that emerged from where his entrance would be. Stiles hissed and arched, his eyes falling closed as he panted hungrily. The little tube his finger slid into easily clenched it and suckled, drawing a moan of longing from Derek. He was definitely looking forward to sinking into Stiles’ body.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, dipping back into the water and then resurfacing, “You going to be okay with me… with my… thing?”

“Hectocotyl?” Derek asked.

“You googled it? Sweet,” Stiles grinned, rolling his hips as Derek fingered him gently, “Just… stretch a bit more…”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “Now how do I touch you?”

“It’s kinda like a big dick,” Stiles told him, grinning a bit, “You know, like Jackson but more fun.”

Derek smirked and reached down, stroking the long limb. Stiles obliged him by moving it up so that Derek could caress the buds along the tip. Stiles gasped and arched his back, taking in a shuddering breath and letting out a low moan. Derek held it in both hands, abandoning Stiles’ ass so he could run both fingers along the bumps until Stiles was a panting mess. Stiles muttered about massages but was far more interested in Derek’s fingers than chatting. Derek grinned as Stiles’ cotyl wrapped around his wrist and began rubbing itself off frantically with vigorous twisting motions.

“Whoa,” Derek’s eyebrows went up, “That could be fun, too.”

“It’s… so… hot…” Stiles gasped, trembling a bit.

“Hey, slow down there,” Derek scolded lightly, smiling as Stiles chased his release at breakneck speed. Derek tried to tug his arm away but Stiles pulled him back with a hungry growl, eyes flashing red.

“I _need_ this!” Stiles growled.

“I want this, too,” Derek told him softly, “Let me make you feel good, alpha.”

Derek tipped his head and offered up his neck, soothing the alphas offended sensibilities. Alphas newly turned could be violent and irrational, but Stiles was easily soothed and with a soft purr he leaned back to let the more experienced wolf help him find his release. Derek pulled Stiles’ cotyl towards him and guided it to his own member. Stiles’ eyes widened in understanding and wrapped around his dick, the bumps along the bottom rubbing against him as the slick limb stroked them both off. Derek’s head fell back and his lips parted to pant as pleasure lanced up his body. Stiles’ tentacle was absolutely divine wrapped around him in some alien form of frottage. Derek moaned and Stiles let out a startled sound.

“Oh man, you’re really enjoying this,” Stiles panted, “I thought you’d be like… making yourself. I don’t want- don’t want that.”

“So good, Stiles,” Derek panted.

Derek was thrusting his hips more out of habit since Stiles was doing all the actual work, but that made him realize he needed to be more proactive. He reached down and wrapped a hand around their joined limbs. The leathery back of Stiles’ hectocotylus was just as slick and slid through his grip like silk as Stiles continued to pleasure himself on Derek’s dick. He groaned, letting Derek know the back was at least a bit sensitive.

Stiles was starting to arch and writhe, his other tentacles pressing against Derek and fondling various parts of his body. One of them jerked when Derek gave their dicks a squeeze and came back with a sharp slap against Derek’s ass. Derek grunted and fought down the urge to come right then and there but Stiles was relentless. His free hand was stroking over Derek’s body, teasing his nipples and groping his chest.

“D-Derek,” Stiles gasped, ducking beneath the water for a breath of water, when he surfaced his eyes were glowing red and his hand stopped fondling Derek to grip behind his head. He hauled himself out of the water and wrapped every limb tightly around Derek’s body. Derek’s hand moved from between them to hold him tightly, hands grasping the soft orbs of his ass.

Derek’s heart pounded and he moaned low, arching his neck in supplication. He was sure Stiles was about to claim him, mouth moving towards the traditional spot on his neck for a mating. Stiles was shaking with want and Derek was toppling towards gratification. He wanted to come with Stiles’ teeth in his flesh. He held off as long as he could, but when Stiles’ mouth closed around his neck it was with blunt teeth rather than the sharp beak that served as his fangs. Derek gasped out a frustrated growl, tried to find the words to tell Stiles he _wanted it_ , but Stiles’ body tensed and he actually _felt_ the moment the sacks burst, soft vibrations across his dick as slick seed spread across his cock, belly, and thighs. Derek choked on his own words and his eyes rolled in his head as fire and electricity flew from his dick to his brain and rendered him mute. He gasped and moaned out his pleasure, hands gripping Stiles’ hips as he held him tightly against his body to rub out the last of his release.

Stiles practically fell off of Derek, who sat back and wiped water from his eyes. When he opened them again he was surprised to see Stiles’ gangly limbs back to their original form. Stiles was sitting up in the water panting, eyes wide and a confused look on his face.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. _Sex_ is my anchor? What the fuck kind of anchor is _that_?”

“Damn good one,” Derek panted, out of breath and shocked at how utterly blissful he felt beneath his usual soporific response to sex. He knew part of it was having satisfied his alpha, that he had given him what the rest of the pack couldn’t. He wanted to roll over and show Stiles his belly, to offer himself up again and again. He wanted so _, so_ much that he knew he couldn’t just take from Stiles.

“I’ll never be able to walk again!” Stiles wailed, disrupting Derek’s jumbled thoughts, “The only reason _you_ fucked me was because I’m the alpha! I can’t _abuse_ that!”

“That wasn’t why…” Derek tried to get out.

“I just wanna sleep in a bed again!” Stiles mourned, “And visit my dad!”

“A bed I can do,” Derek replied, “Let’s see if you can stay two-legged for a bit, and if you can breathe outside of water. You can sleep with me tonight and if it lasts than we can take you to see your dad.”

Stiles paused, giving Derek worried pout, “If it doesn’t?”

“I’ll just have to sacrifice myself to your tentacles again,” Derek replied with a straight face.

Stiles laughed weakly but Derek thought he’d understood it was a joke, so he helped Stiles stand… and then promptly caught him when his legs buckled and he sagged against Derek weakly.

“Dude… my legs feel _weird!”_

“They can’t support you?” Derek asked in confusion. Stiles was an alpha. He should have a huge amount of strength behind them.

“I dunno…” Stiles got his legs beneath him and stood but his legs were shaky, “This is weird. They don’t feel weak just… like they’re not being used for their intended purposes. Like I’m mislabeled here.”

“Okay, can you walk?”

“I think so?” Stiles tried to take a step backwards and toppled over. Derek caught at him but his slippery arm simply slid free. It seemed he was soaked in his own come and it had made him as slippery as his cephalopod form.

Stiles surfaced and groaned in frustration, “This is so _lame!_ Literally!”

“Want me to dry you off and see how that feels?”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded.

Derek took Stiles to the bathroom and wrapped him in towels, patting him dry in case his skin was sensitive. Partway through he leaned in to capture those expressive lips again and they ended up kissing slowly, their tongues moving together as Stiles leaned into him.

“Oh wow,” Stiles breathed, “You keep that up and I’m going to fall for you, Derek. Hard.”

“Mm, it’s been ten minutes. You seem to be breathing fine.” Derek acknowledged, licking at his neck and wishing Stiles had marked him. Derek had never wanted that before. Not since Kate had it occurred to him that being mated would be a beautiful longing in his life. Yet Stiles hadn’t taken the initiative and Derek’s hints were going unnoticed.

“Bed,” Stiles urged, so Derek scooped him up and took him to his bed to lay him down on the expensive sheets.

Stiles stretched out and moaned as if he were being fucked again. Derek swallowed, his cock mournfully twitching despite how absolutely drained he was. Derek crawled in and lay beside Stiles, who eagerly rolled towards him and pressed against him for cuddles. Derek wrapped him tightly in his arms and slid a leg between Stiles’ thighs. He missed the tentacles, and that was a surprising thought for a man who hadn’t wanted to bottom to them not an hour ago. Perhaps that was why Stiles had hesitated and fought down his urge to claim Derek as his mate. Maybe Derek needed to give him _more_ than what amounted to a hand job. Still, Stiles was here in his arms, and legged or not he was delicious smelling and warm, so the omega hoped he had a chance with the alpha still. Derek held him tightly until Stiles drifted off with a happy sigh of contentment.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek had an absolutely terrifying moment when he woke up in which he was convinced that Stiles had snuck into his bed to die beside him. He woke up and snatched at him, intending on carrying him back to the water in the hopes of reviving him, but the young man woke up with a startled shriek and flailed hard enough to nearly knock Derek out.

“I’m definitely not used to you being strong,” Derek groaned.

“Shit, Derek!” Stiles gasped, “You scared the fuck out of me!”

“Sorry,” Derek replied, rubbing at a bump on his temple.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek sat up fully, and then noticed Stiles had transformed back. Since he’d just felt his toenails rake along Derek’s leg a moment before it was probably the omegas fault for scaring him so bad. He’d transformed instinctively to ‘protect’ his pack, although that was far from what would happen when he was changed.

Stiles noticed the change as well and groaned in frustration.

“It’s okay,” Derek soothed, reaching out to rub at his shoulder, “Focus on how safe you felt last night. You secured your pack. You had sexual rites with a packmember.”

“Great. Give me a… the fuck do I call it when I’m turned on like this?”

“Bubble?” Derek shrugged, glancing down at the little bumps that were quickly filling with fluids.

Stiles cackled and then wheezed, “Air! I mean, Water!”

Derek scrambled to lift him, kicking off the blankets so he could carry his alpha to the pool. He winced at the white sludge at the bottom, knowing it was a combination of their sperm, but Stiles needed to breath so he took him to the far side and started to lower him in. He felt a shift just before they reached the water and paused to glance down at Stiles’ legs.

“They’re back,” Stiles blinked in surprise.

“How are you breathing?”

“Fine,” Stiles stated flatly, eyes a bit wide, “Wow. I guess… I guess knowing you’d keep me safe helped.”

“It makes sense,” Derek replied, straightening up and placing Stiles on the couch, “You went through a pretty distressing situation full of a lot of isolation, so pack is highly important and in a way I think your biology is testing us. I bet if I hadn’t you’d have gone feral, killed me, and gone to the water yourself.”

“Wow,” Stiles laughed lightly, “That’s a pretty deep analysis Dr. Hale. You going to medicate me next?”

“Depends,” Derek smirked at him as he moved to drain the pool, “Was that a pick up line?”

Stiles blinked, “Dude, I totally should have made it one! Been like ‘give me my medication’ or something suggestive like that. _This_ is why I never get laid! I need you as my wing man.”

Derek was facing away so Stiles didn’t see his wince, but he probably caught the scent change because the alpha sniffed the air curiously for a moment and made a confused sound. Luckily he didn’t know what disappointment smelled like yet so Derek was in the clear. Derek cleared his throat.

“The question is, can you keep legs while your emotions are high?” Derek wondered.

Stiles sighed, “Not so far. I guess going to see my dad could be dangerous.”

“So far, but I’m hoping he will call soon. He’s been doing so from time to time to make sure we’re still looking for you. He calls Jordan, too, so I made sure he knew to tell your dad that you’ve been found.”

“Hm. Does Jordan need a pack?”

“He’s not expressed an interest in one, but you could always talk to him. Should I invite him over?”

“I dunno,” Stiles cocked his head to one side, “On one hand he was just doing his job, but on the other hand he arrested my dad so…”

“I’ve got my family’s lawyer all over this, Stiles,” Derek soothed, “I don’t know if they can stop him from being convicted but he’s pushing for house arrest. I offered up my place as the home but they might send him back to New York. If that happens we’ll move the pack there.”

“Thank you,” Stiles replied, standing up and heading for Derek on unsteady legs. Derek stepped away from his scrub job and Stiles pulled him in for a long, intimate kiss.

Derek smiled down at him after their lips parted and Stiles gave him a tenuous smile.

“Is this… is this okay?” Stiles asked softly.

“It’s more than okay,” Derek soothed.

“I know a lot of this is sort of… compelling you. I feel sort of bad for being all bossy last night. Were you okay with what we did?”

“Yes,” Derek nodded, “But I’m glad I don’t have to give you a lecture on consent.”

“No, I’ll be more careful in the future,” Stiles agreed readily, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Derek chuckled, “I could have protested. I didn’t because… well.”

Derek waggled his eyebrows and Stiles ducked his head, “This alpha thing really makes me hot?”

“You were hot before,” Derek reminded him, “Now you’re boiling.”

“So level 10 Stiles. Nice,” Stiles grinned weakly, “But this isn’t like… fake?”

“No, Stiles,” Derek replied in a flat voice, “Me being incredibly attracted to you isn’t fake.”

“Because it’s kinda out of nowhere.”

“When you left,” Derek pointed out, “You were a _minor_. What was I supposed to do? Rape you and then turn myself in to your _dad_?”

“So… so you were into me then?”

“I found you attractive,” Derek replied, “I didn’t see much of a future with you so it wasn’t something I’d planned on pursuing, but things have changed. We’re pack now and I’m no longer afraid you’ll die if I touch you.”

“Only if I sleep next to you,” Stiles teased.

“Well, in my defense you’ve been breathing water for months,” Derek snorted.

“Can’t admit you overreacted. Okay. That’s cool,” Stiles taunted while Derek went back to cleaning.

“I’m feeling pretty good. I’m gonna walk around a bit and see how my legs tolerate it.”

Derek nodded and Stiles wandered off, standing by his CD rack to stare at his music collection. Derek studied his ass in the sunlight streaming through the tall warehouse windows. He was glad he had no nearby neighbors. It was nice to see Stiles so free with his body even if the moles along his back and ass were driving Derek to distraction.

“So, what are we doing here?” Stiles asked, putting a CD back on the shelf, “Because I never defined it with Malia and it went south so…”

“I bared my neck for you, Stiles,” Derek pointed out, “You didn’t go for it. Ball’s in your court.”

“I’m not a _born_ … whatever the hell I am…”

“Werepussy?” Derek suggested.

“Don’t imitate me, it’s not funny. My point is, I don’t know what a lot of this _means_ , Derek. I had such… _violent urges_ last night and it freaked me out a bit.”

“Let me guess… to bite the juncture of my throat and shoulder?” Derek asked, voice thick with lust as he raised his eyes to glance at Stiles again.

Stiles had turned and was staring at him intensely, his eyes glowing red as he cocked his head to one side to contemplate Derek’s response.

“You wanted that,” Stiles stated. It wasn’t a question but Derek answered him with a firm voice anyway.

“Absolutely.”

“Like what Boyd and Erica did.”

“Yes.”

“It was… like marriage. They said that they were together forever. They’re buying rings.”

“My kind commit differently than yours,” Derek told him, “Scent tells us who is a viable mate. I’ve known for years that you were one of only a few people who would be… that… to me.”

“A mate.”

“A mate,” Derek nodded.

“Not like the Australian friend kind, yeah?”

“Not like that, no.”

“Do you- we- mate forever?”

“Once the bite is given it’s almost always permanent, but there are sometimes pairs that separate or have open relationships. I don’t think the longing for each other ever ends, but the world isn’t black and white.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, rubbing at his jaw, “That’s good to know. Okay.”

“You’re freaking out,” Derek noted.

“I’m not freaking out, you’re freaking out,” Stiles replied, then promptly leaned against he CD racks and knocked ten cases onto the floor, “Um… for the record… biting you isn’t _all_ I wanted to do to you.”

Derek started to refill the pool and frowned down at it as he did so, “The filter we’re using isn’t strong enough to clean this thing. We should get a proper one.”

“Or a bigger pool,” Stiles muttered, “So you can easily avoid answering me.”

“Or that,” Derek nodded.

“I wish I had money like your family did. I’m such a useless alpha. I can’t provide for you guys, I can’t even _leave_. What kind of threat am I if something like the Alpha pack or whatever comes back to Beacon Hills?”

“You have that whole ‘lure people in’ thing going for you?” Derek suggested, heading to the kitchen to wash his hands and start breakfast.

“Great, so if someone evil comes to town I’ll just make like the Sanderson Sisters and lull them to their deaths at your hands.”

“Sounds practical, but who are the Sanderson Sisters?”

“We’re having a marathon this fall, whether you like it or not,” Stiles sorted, “I alpha-order you to submit to my favorite movies.”

“Ah, movie. Of course,” Derek rolled his eyes, “One of these days I’ll make you read an actual novel.”

“Make me?” Stiles smirked at him, putting the last CD away, “I think we’re past the point of _you_ making _me_.”

Derek’s mouth twitched in amusement, “And there’s that weird bubbly feeling I got the first time you told me to ‘make you’ shut up.”

“That bubbly feeling? That’s you being _impressed.”_

“Huh, I thought it was gas?”

“I give you wood, not gas,” Stiles teased.

“Oh my gods!” Erica groaned, “You guys flirt so pathetically!”

Erica stomped down the spiral stairs as if she were headed for an exam at school instead of Derek’s living quarters. Derek frowned at her but didn’t argue since frankly she was right. They were going back and forth like hormonal teenagers and Derek knew part of it was Stiles’ recent trauma and Derek’s past one.

 _The best thing we can do is take this slowly. Stiles has been an alpha a few months and_ our _alpha a few days. We need to step back. We fooled around. It’s not a commitment and I can’t take what he says to heart. I can give him release for now._

Derek wasn’t aware he was staring at Stiles until he looked up and Derek had to quickly glance down. Which, of course, sent Erica into a fit of mocking giggles. Derek glared at the eggs he was mixing and finished his work, pouring them into the pan and turning to flip the pancakes on the griddle. He turned around to grab the spatula only to be cut off by Stiles, who had stepped in to start working the eggs up.

“Look,” Stiles sighed, “I have _no_ idea what we’re doing here and your explanation’s about as far from an explanation as… well, as usual, to be honest. I don’t know how you _feel_ when you say you’re offering yourself up to me on a silver platter. I don’t know if you’re horny, or in love, or want to be in love.”

“Probably closer to the last,” Derek muttered.

“So, then let’s work on that,” Stiles nodded, serving the eggs up and letting the pups rape the plate before he even finished setting it on the breakfast bar, “Maybe we have something here.”

“Or maybe,” Derek huffed bitterly, “We just have some great sex until you’re comfortable enough to secure a different mate.”

“You value yourself that little?” Stiles asked, catching his arm, “Because you’re usually pretty damn sure about yourself.”

“When I’m flexing my muscles,” Derek admitted slowly. The pups were in the room, but there was really no privacy for werewolves so kicking them out would be useless. Especially since they’d moved on from the eggs and were now chowing down on cereal like a row of were-automatons.

“Derek, you are so much more than your muscles,” Stiles stammered,   
“I can’t even believe that I’m having this conversation with you. I’ve _looked up to you_ for ages, Derek. You’re amazing.”

Derek pulled out of his grip and turned to the pancakes but Stiles cut him off, “What do you want, Stiles?”

“Just, come here, okay?” Stiles pulled him in for a hug, and Derek stubbornly flipped the pancakes around him, “Yeah, okay, that works. Man of Steel. Not in it for the feels. That’s fine.”

Derek kept making breakfast but Stiles didn’t let go, snickering as Derek had to work around him while he stood on his feet. Derek fought down his smile for a while and then gave in, snickering as well while fighting to put the sausages on a plate without burning his obnoxious alpha. Finally he just turned and dug his fingers into Stiles’ ribs. Stiles howled and practically climbed him, laughing hysterically as he tried to escape his tickling fingers. Once Derek got him where he wanted him he sat him down on his counter and captured his lips.

Stiles let out that low, clicking growl that went right to Derek’s groin as he nipped his bottom lip. Derek scooped him up and took him back to his bed, ignoring the irritated mutters of Isaac and Boyd as they got up- at Erica’s order- to finish making breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek spent the morning rubbing himself all over Stiles, making him hum and moan in pleasure as he brought him off slowly. He’d sucked off a man once before but the experience hadn’t taught him much so it took time to get his lips and tongue perfectly right. He happily took his time with it, because every second he had his mouth on Stiles was another opportunity to bond with him and he was now certain he wanted the alpha as his mate. He was sure that love would follow, but it was possible that Stiles’ ideas of mating were different and he’d want love to come first. Derek was planning on being more open with him to ensure that happened, but it was easier said than done and Stiles was nothing short of oblivious.

An hour later Stiles had managed to keep his form so Derek decided to try walking him downstairs. The ground floor was where he was hoping to dig out a gigantic pool for Stiles, but it would take time so he was using the excuse to get Stiles out of the apartment and stretch his legs. Stiles was soon moving around the abandoned subway station with a big grin on his face.

“I can’t believe you own this building and the _subway_ underneath,” Stiles chirped.

“Well, that’s a bit inaccurate,” Derek replied, “The building and the platform, but the tracks are owned by the township.”

“Why did a dinky place like Beacon Hills even have a subway?” Stiles asked, kicking over a broken lamppost head.

“It’s not official,” Derek replied, “The cars were stolen and the tracks were built illegally as part of a smuggling operation by some mobsters in the fifties. They were using Beacon Hills as a waypoint before sending illegal goods up to Canada.”

“Canadian smuggling point,” Stiles shook his head, “That’s so stupid it’s believable.”

“It’s believable because it’s true,” Derek huffed, “Some of my family were involved and one of them owned the building, which is how it ended up passed on to me from my mother’s will. She made sure to leave something to each of her kids. Technically I could claim Laura’s holdings as well now that she’s passed away.”

“What holdings?” Stiles asked, picking up a rusted metal sign and studying it curiously.

“The old house that burnt down, but I’d rather just let the city have it.”

“Well, yeah. Bad memories,” Stiles nodded, “So we have this building. You’re renting parts of it out?”

“I’ve put up signs but it only _just_ passed inspection. I’m still fixing it up. So far nobody’s living here except our pack.”

“Signs.”

“Yes.”

“You put up _signs_.”

“Yes,” Derek replied irritably.

“As in with paper and marker or something?”

Derek’s eyes narrowed and he didn’t reply, but Stiles assumed based on his reaction.

“Dude,” Stiles shook his head in disappointment, “We _really_ have to get you into this century.”

“Fine, you do it,” Derek huffed.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “Assuming that there is a lack of watery issues I’ll set that up for you today. So… can we go see my dad now?”

“No,” Derek replied.

“Dude, who’s the alpha here?” Stiles sassed, hands on hips.

“You when you’re well,” Derek replied.

“And when I’m _not?”_ Stiles asked. Derek smirked and Stiles rolled his eyes, “Oh, okay. Power trip, yeah?”

“I have the experience and the trust of your pack. They also know that since you’re bedding me that I’m not looking to take over.”

“Oh yeah, that totally makes sense,” Stiles chuckled, “Just so we’re clear? Don’t kill me to take my power.”

“We’ll see,” Derek replied slyly.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “So where were you planning on making a pool?”

“IN the middle,” Derek replied with a shrug.

“Typical. You’d have to hollow a shit-ton of cement out, dig a hole, and then cement it in and install the filtration system.”

“So?”

“So, you could also just make me a lazy river.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed so Stiles continued.

“If you rip out the tracks, clean the ground beneath, and block off two sides, you’d have a long, narrow pool already made.”

“Sure, if you consider two and a half feet of water a pool,” Derek frowned.

“It’s a start,” Stiles shrugged, “It can be widened and deepened later. The important part is to get me my own room so I’m not taking up your entire living room.”

Derek grunted an agreement and Stiles jumped down to start walking the distance, tossing out debris that got in his way.

“Do you think I’ve got a halfway form?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “You think what we’re seeing is your full form?”

“Do you ever actually answer questions? Or just ask questions back in return?”

“Yes.”

“Asshole,” Stiles muttered, “Seriously, though? What if I’ve got a form with legs _and_ tentacles. One where I can breathe outside of water.”

“That would be a good thing,” Derek replied, “You seemed capable before the first full moon. You were walking around and breathing air, but thirsty and flashing red eyes and a beak. It’s possible we’ve already seen your second form.”

“So I just have to get that back again,” Stiles murmured, kneeling down to study the cement with glowing red eyes.

“I think you _do_ have that back again,” Derek replied, “You just haven’t got control over it.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Your eyes are red right now,” Derek smirked.

Stiles gave him a shocked look and then grinned, “Really? Do I have a beak?”

“Not at the moment,” Derek snorted, “I think you’d find it hard to talk.”

Stiles’ eyes screwed up and he concentrated. Derek waited a moment and then Stiles opened his mouth with a look of shock on his face and Derek couldn’t help leaning in to stare in wonder at the strange shape the inside of his mouth had taken on. Stiles’ teeth had merged and formed a peak at the middle, turning a dark shade of brown while retaining his basic jaw shape inside his mouth.

“Cah oo uneran ee?”

“Not really,” Derek snorted.

Stiles closed his mouth and shifted his jaw around, apparently grinding his new mouth appendage before smiling with his normal pearly whites.

“That was awesome!” Stiles chirped, climbing out of the trough with a hand up from Derek, “I’ll totally give up speaking for the ability to rip out throats with my tee- er- beak!”

“Somehow I doubt you could ever give up speaking,” Derek shook his head in amusement, “Or rip out someone’s throat.”

“Oi! Alpha here,” Stiles gestured to himself.

“Scott has yet to rip out throats,” Derek reminded him, “Don’t make the mistake I made. Being an alpha isn’t about being a powerhouse and shoving people around.”

Stiles sobered, “Yeah, you’re right. It’s about leadership and proper allocation of abilities. I’ll leave the throat ripping to you.”

“Good call. Speaking of ripping… I hereby ban you from putting your mouth anywhere below the belt.”

“What?!” Stiles gave him a scandalized look.

“Seriously Stiles. Beak. Dick. Not a good mix.”

“You suck,” Stiles grumbled, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

“And you don’t,” Derek nodded, “I’m glad we’re in agreement here.”

“I wonder what would happen to my pants if I transformed fully right now? It’s only ever happened when I’m not wearing them and have been near water.”

“Wait, really?” Derek’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, weird right? When you transform fully into a wolf-“

“They tear off of me and I end up with an awkward situation when wanting to go home,” Derek replied, “My mother had an attendant who would carry a robe for her. Try to transform.”

“What, really?” Stiles blinked, “I’d think you’d be worried after your panic earlier. I mean we’re far from my pool.”

“I can get you there in ten minutes. There’s not water anywhere near here though. It’s dry and dusty and you’re wearing pants. _Try to transform.”_

“Geez, okay Mr. Bossypants.”

Stiles focused and Derek watched him go through the beta shift but the alpha shift eluded him. Stiles frowned and shifted a bit, then tried to focus again, biting his bottom lip with his sharp beak until it bled. Derek stepped forward and slowly licked the blood away, drawing Stiles’ eyes open in surprise.

“We can go see your father now.”

“What? Really?” Stiles asked, shifting back instantly, “Why?”

“Because you can’t fully shift without _water_ nearby.”

Stiles jumped into the air, pumping his fist up and whooping loudly, only to land awkwardly and stumble into Derek.

“Ow. Ow. Okay, definitely leaving the fighting to you.”

“And don’t try out for cheerleading,” Derek snickered.

“Are you kidding? I’d be super cute in a skirt,” Stiles winked, “Plus? I could transform. Hey! I should invest in kilts!”

Derek’s brain went places and his mouth just hung open while Stiles started for the exit babbling about a whole new set of thoughts.

“I wonder if a glass of water would be enough for me to transform around. Hey! Werewolf servant! Fetch me water!”

“Fetch it yourself,” Derek shook his head firmly to dislodge his rapidly declining thoughts.

“I am your alpha! Obey me!” Stiles taunted in a false booming voice, but he cackled shortly after and headed back up to the loft, “This place is going to be awesome. I’m thirsty. Like, wickedly thirsty.”

“We should test how close to water you can get before transforming,” Derek stated as he followed after, “You shifted in my bedroom, after all.”

“True, true, but I can’t help but think you just want to get my pants off,” Stiles teased, glancing over at Derek who had gone red, “Oh my gods, you do! This whole alpha appeal thing is weird. Seriously though, am I taking advantage of you?”

Derek stopped walking and blinked a few times to get his head focused back on the conversation and out of the image his brain had supplied of Stiles walking up steps with his white ass cheeks hanging out beneath his shirt.

“What?”

“Advantage. Taking. Me.”

“Oh. No,” Derek stated bluntly.

“Are you sure?” Stiles hesitated, “Because the thing is I _really_ am attracted to you, but I don’t want to be some sicko, Derek. If you’re not all for this we need to end it now.”

“I’m for it. We settled this. Quit harping,” Derek replied, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

Stiles snorted, “Harping. Sure. About that other thing I wanted to do to you?”

“Yes,” Derek stated flatly, passing Stiles and continuing up the steps, “Lose the pants and try to change.”

“Yeah, but about the thing?” Stiles squeaked, his voice going up a full octave and annoying the hell out of Derek.

“I already said yes,” Derek huffed.

“Yeah, but you don’t know _what_ you said yes to-“

“I saw you masturbating, Stiles. I have a pretty good idea what you want to do to me,” Derek huffed, “I can take it.”

“ _All_ of it?!” Stiles’ voice had reached painful levels.

“As much as will fit, yes,” Derek rolled his eyes, “Could you maybe bring it down to decibels humans can hear?”

Stiles swallowed hard and started undoing his pants, dropping them in the hallway. Isaac was just opening his apartment door. He paused, caught sight of Stiles with a throbbing erection and his pants around his ankles, and quickly shut his door. The alpha stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside, swallowing hard and shifting uncomfortably.

“Okay. Focusing on shifting. The shifting thing. With the tentacles.”

Stiles shut his eyes and Derek waited, watching his long, thin shaft twitch as a bead of precome gathered at the tip. Derek wanted to lick it off but restrained himself from distracting Stiles.

“Okay, I got nothing, maybe if I was less distracted?” Stiles gave his dick a squeeze and stroked it once while raising his eyebrows.

“Later. We’re trying to get you to be able to see your dad, remember?”

“Right. Thinking about water and transforming. Ice. Cold. Water.”

Derek nodded and started up to the next level. Derek’s loft was on the top floor, taking up what was originally the owner’s den of iniquity. He’d held parties there and apparently engaged in wolfsbane-filled orgies. Derek was now contemplating all the things those walls would see when Stiles’ confidence included ravaging Derek fully… or vice versa. Hopefully vice versa. Derek had always been a top and wasn’t eager to let that go.

“Three more floors to go,” Derek called over his shoulder.

“Three more floors with a view of your ass,” Stiles sighed.

“Plunder later. Research now,” Derek teased.

“That’s usually my line,” Stiles groaned, “How is my sex drive so intense?”

Derek replied, “Alphas need packs and mates. I brought you a pack and you’ve bonded with them, so it’s time for phase two.”

“A mate. With the mating thing. Possibly for life.”

Derek huffed and shook his head, “You don’t have to bond immediately, Stiles. I realize I’m an omega and more likely to be practice for you. I’ll get over it if I am.”

“You said I smelled like a potential mate to you,” Stiles stammered, his erection not wilting despite the turn in conversation.

“That doesn’t mean I’m yours,” Derek shrugged, “There are multiple possible mates out there. Not every single on is a good match for you.”

“Was… was…”

“Yes, Kate was a potential mate,” Derek said softly, “If she hadn’t been insane it might have worked, but as it was she was a mistake.”

“Right,” Stiles nodded, “How weird is my erection right now?”

Derek turned and continued up to the final floor and Stiles stood outside the door and tried to change. He promptly sank into Derek’s arms as his tentacles blossomed out of his body and his legs turned soft.

“Okay, now we back up and get a more exact measureme-“ Derek’s words were cut off by Stiles’ arms tightening around his shoulders as his eyes flashed red.

“Derek,” Stiles growled out.

“Or we accept that you’ve got a pretty limited range and I go take you into your newly filled pool and satisfy you before your visit to prison,” Derek replied, his voice deep with lust.

Stiles’ reply was a low clicking sound that made the hairs rise on the back of his neck and his nostrils flair as he took in the scent of arousal. Derek shoved the door open and dragged Stiles through it, falling backwards into the water without a thought as to his safety. He was far more interested in getting his needy alpha wrapped all around him. Derek surfaced, sitting up enough to blink the water from his eyes and take in a breath full of alpha scent.

“Fuck,” Derek gasped, his erection chaffed in his wet pants, “Get these things off me.”

Stiles’ limbs wrapped around his belt loops while his fingers nimbly undid the button… that stuck in the damp fabric. Derek growled in irritation and reached down to tear it, but Stiles simply lowered his head and bit through the thread to remove the button. The zipper slid down and Stiles pried him free as he smiled up at Derek with his human teeth.

“See. Totally safe around Derek Jr.”

“Don’t call my dick Derek Jr,” Derek glared.

“What’s his name?” Stiles smirked.

“ _It_ doesn’t have a name,” Derek shook his head, “I’m not a teenager, Stiles.”

“What _was_ his name,” Stiles teased, tugging Derek’s pants off and crawling forward between his thighs, “You know, when you _were_ a teen and subject to the urge to name your happy parts.”

“Happy parts?” Derek snorted.

“Mine is Little Stiles.”

“Of course it is.”

“ _He_ , not it. Come on, big bad wolf,” Stiles slid his hands up under Derek’s shirt and thumbed his nipple, “Dish.”

Derek smothered a smile and rolled his hips a bit as the cool water teased between his thighs, “No.”

“You suck,” Stiles grumbled, sliding over Derek’s body to warm him with his slick flesh, “You never obey your alpha. You just push me around and then tease me with your sexy body.”

 _“mphighl.”_ Derek mumbled.

“What?” Stiles laughed, “That was so disjointed even my new super ears couldn’t hear it. C’mere. Whisper it if you have to.”

Derek leaned forward and teased his mouth along Stiles’ ear, making sure to breathe out hot air so he’d shiver and press closer against him.

“I said…” Derek purred, “My dick is called…”

“Yeah?” Stiles breathed, shivering and tightening his grip on Derek’s shoulder while his other hand cupped his chest and squeezed hungrily.

“- _yours_.”

“Cop out,” Stiles laughed, but his body was receptive and Derek heard his heart stutter at the word.

Derek fondled Stiles curves, sliding his finger along the little chute that he longed to sink into. He’d seen Stiles fucking himself so he knew Stiles’ body could take it despite how fragile the tube felt.

“I know what you want,” Stiles whispered, using Derek’s tactic against him to make the alpha groan low in his throat.

“What do I want, my alpha?” Derek purred.

“Fuck. Me,” Stiles growled.

Derek rolled, shoving Stiles beneath the water and grappling with his hips to spread the six tentacles and wrap them around him. The limbs flowed through his fingers but cooperated with his manhandling, wrapping around his body as Derek rutted against him hungrily.

“That was _not_ an order, by the way,” Stiles panted, “But you know, please do.”

“Want to fuck you,” Derek growled, realizing belatedly that he was partially shifted, his teeth flashing as he leaned forward to lick up Stiles’ neck, “Want to mate you.”

“Derek. Fuck,” Stiles gasped, gripping the back of his neck and writhing up against him.

His body was so nimble as it arched and rubbed that Derek was lost to sensation, moaning and nipping along Stiles’ neck. He wanted to incite a mating bite, but it wasn’t like with Boyd and Erica. They weren’t equals. His alpha had to bite him first. Derek turned his head, gripping Stiles’ hair and pressing his face against Derek’s neck as he growled hungrily. Stiles’ human teeth dragged across his neck and Derek’s cock twitched hungrily. He pressed tightly against him, wanting to just thrust inside, but he knew not to fuck him unprepared even if he was a were octopus.

“Lube,” Derek growled, “We need lube.”

“I’m an octopus, I’m wet all over. Slippery. Just… fuck me, Derek,” Stiles gasped.

“I don’t want to hurt-“

“I didn’t use it to fuck _myself_ , I’m pretty sure I can take your cock. C’mon, fuck me. I know you want to,” Stiles growled.

Derek pressed against Stiles, struggling to find the strangely shaped entrance with hip thrusts alone. Stiles’ tentacles reached back to guide him inside and he found himself being suckled down. Stiles’ hole felt like a mouth sucking on his dick, but one that he could fuck deep and hard as well. He shifted back and Stiles whined in longing. Derek thrust forward and couldn’t contain the groan as Stiles swallowed him down.

“Oh, fuck!” Stiles gasped, clawing at Derek’s back.

Stiles grappled him hungrily and Derek gasped as the longer tentacle moved from where it had been rubbing itself off on Derek’s arm to slither down his body. Derek was moving slowly, giving Stiles time to adjust to his girth, but Stiles was writhing in pleasure rather than struggling. Derek felt a press against his bottom and unintentionally clenched. He’d never bottomed before, but it was obvious from the way Stiles was thrusting between his cheeks that he was as versatile as he was flexible.

“Stiles,” Derek groaned, “I’m not-”

“I know,” Stiles gasped, “Just let me rub-”

“No, I want-“

“Lube?” Erica’s voice interrupted.

Derek’s head flew up and he glared at her even as he reached out for the tube she was holding in her hand. Stiles was too far gone to notice her sitting on the couch watching them fuck, but he hissed in frustration when Derek pulled out.

“I want you inside of me,” Derek told him when Stiles tried to pull him back down.

“In-in-in you’d _let_ me?” Stiles gasped, hips moving as his eyes glazed.

“Yeah,” Derek stated flatly, hiding his nervousness easily.

Derek spread his legs and lifted his hips, reaching back to finger himself open, but Stiles stopped him and slicked up his own fingers. Stiles slid down into the water so he could lay between Derek’s knees and began to stroke Derek’s erection with one hand while sliding long, slick fingers into his ass. Derek focused on his dick so he could ignore the intrusion. It didn’t feel particularly good but it also wasn’t awful so he tolerated it.

_For my alpha._

Stiles clearly had experience with anal, for which Derek was grateful since he’d rarely engaged in it and never received. The alpha stretched him with quick, efficient fingers while sucking him in a light way that kept Derek interested without pulling him over the edge.

“You’ve been with men before,” Derek panted.

“Mm-mm,” Stiles replied, then popped free and smiled up at Derek, “But I’ve been pegged and I fucking loved it.”

“Pegged? As in?”

“Girl with a strap on. Yeah. Fantastic stuff. Highly recommend it but ready for the real thing.”

Stiles’ fingers slid out and he moved up to press the their lips together. At the same moment Stiles pressed the beaded tip of his cocyl pressed against Derek’s opening. Hands grasped the back of his head as he kissed Derek for all he was worth. Derek again redirected his focus to Stiles’ mouth to avoid what was about to happen, which was why he was taken so _very_ by surprise when the brief burn of entry gave way to a jolt of shocking pleasure. Derek grunted, hips thrusting forward instinctively, and Stiles moaned and pressed deeply into his body while Derek gasped in shocked pleasure. The were’ practically climbed him, long tentacles wrapping around Derek’s waist as Stiles lifted himself out of the water to press his entrance against Derek’s dick. Derek broke the kiss to let out a ragged cry and fell forward onto hands and knees as heat enveloped his member and Stiles began to writhe against him in mindless pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Derek!” Stiles cried out before falling back into the water.

Derek followed him and he thrust into Stiles’ body with his head thrown back in bliss. Stiles lay beneath the water, mouth open as muted cries of pleasure left his mouth. Bubbles were lost amidst the tumultuous waves from their now bordering violent lovemaking. Stiles’ cotyl was twisting and thrusting into Derek’s body, plunging into him whenever Derek’s hips jerked back to gather momentum to fuck into Stiles’ flexible body. Derek was overwhelmed. Shocked. He’d never suspected every nerve in his body could be set on fire by a water creature turned sex fanatic. Stiles’ cotyl was stroking his insides while his ass took every pounding thrust. Stiles’ fingers scored his body, leaving red trails where his hooked nails clawed him up in desperation. Derek pried his eyes open to see Stiles’ mouth gaping as he gasped and cried out beneath their personal waves. Derek couldn’t stop himself. He was going to finish first as if he were a virgin, but between Stiles’ assault on his prostate, the pure kink of the event, and the convulsing grip on his dick he was completely undone. Derek came with a deep, guttural scream, pulsing out his satisfaction into Stiles’ hungry body.

“Oh fuck, I can’t…” Derek gasped, hips stilling as he came.

Stiles misunderstood and went still, a tortured whimper just barely audible from the water beneath him.

“Don’t _stop!_ ” Derek growled, and reached a hand back to grip the tentacle plunged into his ass to encourage it’s continued movement. It must have felt fantastic because Stiles bucked wildly and took up a more frantic pace.

Derek’s eyes rolled in his head. His body was bordering on overstimulated and he was panting as if he’d run a hundred miles rather than fucked a slender wereoctopus in a pool in his home. Stiles’ hands were soothing his scratches even as he arched and pressed his body against Derek’s own. Derek’s arms were shaking as Stiles lifted himself out of the water and mouthed along Derek’s neck. Another limb slid between his legs and rubbed his taint and balls until Derek could barely draw breath fast enough to contain his bursting gratification.

“You’re a sex god, I swear, Derek, oh my _gods_ I’m so close, can I come in you?”

Derek grunted and nodded, unable to speak as the beads along Stiles’ cotyl bumped against his prostate in long rhythmic thrusts. Derek was gasping his way towards a second climax, his cock firmed back up, when Stiles’ definitely ribbed-for-his-pleasure member swelled inside of him. The creature wrapped around and inside of Derek stilled, tightened its grip to the point of painful, and Stiles screamed. Derek gasped as he felt the actual moment the orbs on his cotyl burst, emptying their hot fluids into his body. Derek’s eyes rolled into the back of his head with the tight clench on his dick. There was no stopping his body’s reaction as his balls drew up tight and emptied into Stiles again.

Derek could barely breathe, just arch and surrender to the blinding pleasure that left him spilling into Stiles again in such a short time. Stiles mouthed at his throat again, teeth grazing as a low clicking growl vibrated against Derek’s flesh. The omega drew a breath and let out a low whine of longing.

“You’re so hot,” Stiles babbled, “Oh my gods, did you come in me _twice_? Derek, you’re fucking amazing. I want your babies. Can I have your babies? Is that a thing that can happen? Because I’d _totally_ get fat for you.”

“Fucking _bite_ me already!” Derek snarled, teeth bared in frustration. He swore his very jaw ached with the need to claim Stiles as his mate.

Stiles whimpered a bit, littering Derek’s neck with kisses before sliding his beak along the vein. Derek shivered as he approached the juncture where their scent glands existed and the mate bite would be delivered to bond them together. Stiles let out a soft, whimpering noise against Derek’s throat and then bit down. Derek’s cock twitched, wanting more than anything to make love to him again despite the fact he was spent. Derek pulled himself together, caught the back of Stiles’ neck, and buried his face against him to breathe in his scent. Derek enjoyed a moment of tender licking while Stiles shivered beneath him, overwhelmed by the emotions he felt through their bond. Derek wanted that to. He bared his teeth and bit down on the freckled neck beneath his lips.

Instantly Derek was transported, his heart wrapped in Stiles’ emotions as the alpha beneath him left him shaking with excitement. It was real. It was _complete_. The bond solidified with a snap and Derek moaned against his heated flesh. Stiles’ heartbeat synced with his own, painful for a moment but soothing a second later. Their minds, bodies, and souls were connected.

“Stiles,” Derek groaned.

“Gods, Derek,” Stiles whimpered, “Why didn’t you tell me? Fuck, this is so… _uhhnnn.”_

Derek nodded at his sultry moan and shifted back to pull Stiles into his lap as he sat in the pool. Stiles had to quickly pull his cotyl out of him and Derek winced in surprise.

“Sorry. Forgot. Just… overwhelmed.”

“It’s amazing,” Stiles sighed, squeezing Derek gently, “I feel so warm inside. Like you’re a part of me now.”

“I am,” Derek breathed, scenting him lovingly, “You smell so good.”

“Less like fish than before?” Stiles chuckled.

“You smell like earth and water,” Derek chuckled, “Not fish.”

“You smell like man sweat,” Stiles hummed, “The good kind, not the gross kind.”

“Gee thanks,” Derek chuckled.

“I hate to break up the fuck and bonding fest, but can we go see my dad now?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Derek pried himself out of Stiles’ comforting tentacles and Stiles took a moment to focus before changing back. Derek pulled him up and they had an absolutely sappy moment of smiling into each other’s eyes while holding hands. Then Derek stepped out of the pool and guided Stiles out as well. They turned to return to Derek’s room to dress only to find Erica sitting on the couch, mouth slightly open and one hand inside her undone pants.

“The fuck? Erica?!” Stiles stammered.

“That,” She stated with a stunned expression gracing her face, “Was hot.”


	5. Chapter 5

Derek pushed Stiles through the doors into the meeting room and Stiles let out a relieved squawk at the sight of his father sitting on the other side of a pane of reinforced plastic. Stiles’ hand pressed to the plastic and his father rolled his eyes and pressed their palms together… before reaching for the phone.

“Oh,” Stiles chuckled, picking it up and putting it to his ear, “like in the movies.”

“Yes, Stiles, like in the movies.”

“They searched me in places I only want Derek to know about,” Stiles told him.

“That’s something I never wanted to know about,” John huffed, “How are you, son?”

“I’m alive and well,” Stiles laughed, “And… uh… I have a new hobby. _Octopuses_.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow exaggeratedly and Derek rolled his eyes in response to John’s confusion.

“What?”

“Octopuses?” Stiles offered uselessly, “You know… that _thing_ I’m studying?”

“Isn’t it octopi?” John asked.

“No, it’s not a Latin wo- look, none of that matters, okay? I just wanted you to know that I’m okay.”

“Then what’s with the wheelchair?” John asked.

“I haven’t walked in a while, so I’m a bit awkward and clumsy. Plus Derek thinks I shouldn’t overexert myself since I’ve been ill recently. I mean, the ‘holistic’ stuff worked, but we don’t want to tempt fate.”

John shook his head at the jumble of information, “So you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles nodded.

“And dating Derek.”

“More like married, but yeah.”

“Married?” John asked in shock.

“Yeah.”

“Tell me that’s more code.”

“Nope. Married. In love. Well, maybe just lust right now, but getting towards love. Definitely intense _like_. Anyway, we’re like destined to be together according to Derek’s nose. Cool, right?”

“Stiles, I love you,” John sighed, “Let’s never speak of this again.”

“Sure, sorry dad. So, robbing a bank?”

“I’m sure he’d prefer to keep any discussions about his accusations between himself and my lawyer,” Derek scolded, nudging Stiles.

“Oh, right. No talking about criminal stuff. Okay, so what _can_ I talk to you about? Hm… Um… nothing, I guess. How’ve you been dealing in here?”

“Well enough,” John shrugged, “I had to suck a few dicks, but over all-“

“Dad!” Stiles choked in horror.

“See? Not so fun, is it?”

Stiles laughed and shook his head, “Seriously though, how are you doing?”

“Not looking forward to staying here for a lengthy period of time,” John sighed, “I’ll survive but it’s not fun. Getting caught up on my reading though.”

“There you go, look on the bright side. Is there any way we can get some actual _contact_?” Stiles asked.

“I know, son,” John sighed, “I’d love to hug you, too.”

“Oh, yeah, that would be great, but I was actually planning on biting you,” Stiles replied.

Derek pressed the heal of his hand to his forehead while John stared at him in confusion.

“Come again?”

“You know… _octopus_?” Stiles emphasized tugging his cheek down with one finger to expose the underside of his eye.

“Are they completely certain the cancer is gone and not spread to your brain?” John worried.

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, “The time limit.”

“Right, so contact?” Stiles asked again.

“No,” John replied, “I won’t get contact with anyone until after my trial. When I’m in a long term facility.”

“Oh,” Stiles frowned, “Will you be safe until then?”

“From you?” John chuckled.

Stiles laughed and shook his head, “I love you dad. I hate this. I’m sorry you… well, that this happened.”

“Me too, son,” John replied, “I just want you to know that… that I’m relieved you’re... I may not like being in here, but your health is… it’s more important than anything.”

“It’s yours I’m worried about right now,” Stiles sighed, “Are you eating okay?”

“I’m eating what they give me, Stiles.”

“Yeah, but like… veggies, right?”

“Sure,” John replied, and Derek winced at the lie. Hopefully Stiles couldn’t tell yet.

“Good,” Stiles smiled, then glanced at the guard who had signaled them, “I have to go. I love you.”

Stiles stood up and pressed a kiss against the barrier while his dad made a disgusted look and shouted at him, gesturing at it, “Oh, man, _Stiles_? Really? Hookers and drug addicts kiss that plastic! You’re gonna get high!”

Stiles waved at him and dropped back into the wheelchair for Derek to push him home. He was deeply silent as they traveled home, which made Derek equally suspicious. When they pulled in at the loft Derek sighed and leaned back in the Camaro.

“Okay, what?” Derek asked.

“Hm?”

“What? I know that silence. It means you’re thinking. So what are you thinking?”

“Well, the police made a big deal out of me reappearing and we told them I was at a health/voodoo thing, right?”

“Yeah?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

“So I’m basically a miracle,” Stiles replied softly.

“Yeah?”

“So we could use that to get my dad free. I mean, he robbed a bank so he could get me _here._ ”

“How would that get you free?”

“Media representation and emotional representation of the country,” Stiles replied coolly.

“Yes, of course,” Derek stated blandly, “Why didn’t I think of that.”

“We’d need a patsy,” Stiles frowned, “And people would probably swarm them and demand the same miracle, which couldn’t be reproduced.”

“I see absolutely no flaws in this,” Derek replied sarcastically.

“And frankly it would send vaccines back centuries because people are just looking for an excuse to buck the system.”

“Well, humans are overpopulating the earth anyway,” Derek shrugged, “A good old fashioned polio plague should do the trick.”

“Or I could say the doctor who cured me died in the process, like some sicko kind of martyrdom thing.”

“Sure, why not. I can’t see desperate parents doing crazy things due to _that_ speech,” Derek threw his hands up in frustration.

“I’m really rubbing off on you, aren’t I?”

“I’ve always been disgusted with everything and sarcastic,” Derek frowned, “I just talk more around you than other people.”

“Then I could say his power went into me and vet all the people who come to me for a cure into people I can and can’t turn, using my abilities as an alpha to save lives while increasing the size of our pack.”

“That’s…” Derek stopped, blinked, and then turned to him with wide eyes, “What did you just say?”

“I could turn people that way. Save lives. Grow the pack,” Stiles pointed out, “I’d have to find a way to _not_ be harassed by people all the time, but I think if I make a big enough fuss my dad might get a leaner sentence or even have the charges thrown out. Power of the media and all that.”

“Stiles…” Derek turned towards him urgently, “All joking aside, you’d be beyond harassed. You’d be hunted down. Hunters. Weres. Nobody would let you live.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed, “You’re probably right.”

“I _know_ I’m right. You think you’re the first alpha to get that idea in his head? Fuck’s sake, Stiles, why do you think Jesus was so hard to kill!”

Stiles paused, “Jesus was a werewolf?”

Derek rolled his eyes hard, “It’s a legend, but it’s possible.”

“I _have_ to get him out, Derek,” Stiles pleaded.

“My lawyers are working on it,” Derek insisted, “They’re going for a temporary insanity plea. Jordan is testifying on his behalf. Friends of your father are coming forward to talk about your mom’s death. Things are being done. You don’t have to martyr yourself.”

“Okay, but backburner, right?”

“No burner,” Derek huffed, “Burn that idea right out of your head!”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles nodded.

“You’re going to research it behind my back, aren’t you?”

“100%, yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“Damn it,” Derek sighed.

XXX

“My dad woke me up in the middle of the night,” Stiles stated, “I remember thinking it was weird because he was so worried about my sleep, you know? He’d had the neighbor, Mrs. Riley, watching me while he went out. I just assumed he was going drinking because the doctors had said there was nothing more we could do. He’d talked about holistic healing, but I’d just figured… you know… desperate talk. Nobody really believes in that stuff.”

“You didn’t think it would work?” The lawyer asked.

Stiles shook his head, “No. I didn’t think anything would. I was ready to die. I’d asked to visit my friends, but he said we didn’t have the money to fly to California.”

The courtroom in New York was packed with reporters all eager to hear the story of the young man who had been miraculously cured. Some were teary eyed as pictures of his convalescence and testimony from doctors left them truly aware of how close to death he’d been. Stiles’ father had already broken down on the stand, sobbing as he spoke of his wife’s death and how much Stiles meant to him. He’d confessed that if murder had been the only answer he’d have killed anyone to save Stiles, even though he knew it was wrong and would have felt a lifetime of guilt for it. In fact, he’d admitted he’d considered ending his own life multiple times throughout Stiles’ illness, something that had Stiles quietly crying into Derek’s shoulder.

“What happened once you were on the plane?”

“Nothing interesting,” Stiles shrugged, “I threw up a lot because my stomach wasn’t holding solids down and the flight was hard on me. I’ll never drink chocolate milk again, I can tell you that! The supplement drinks are only delicious for like, one day. Then they’re just agonizing to force down six times a day while trying to maintain your weight and deal with being stuffed full of radiation and shit. Even the meds to stop me throwing up really didn’t do much.”

“You landed and found out the airline had misplaced your wheelchair, correct?”

“Yeah, it was inconvenient but at that point we didn’t care much. They told us they’d get us a rental and offered to put us up in a hotel until morning, but my dad was adament we had to leave _immediately_. I was pretty weirded out by the whole thing, but whatever. I figured someone had promised him help. I tried to tell him it was likely a lot of hocus pocus, but he didn’t want to give up. I was so tired I just fell asleep before I even finished arguing with him.”

“Did you see anything during the drive?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, “We stopped to see my best friend Scott McCall, but you already heard his statement and he could tell you more than I can. I was pretty out of it.”

Scott’s statement had consisted of a lot of slang and some dopey looks, intentionally playing up on their childhood friendship and how devastated he’d been to find out his friend had been keeping his illness from him. He’d told them he’d held Stiles and wept before helping his father put a sleeping Stiles back in the car to drive out to the reservation where a shaman lived.

“And after your visit with Mr. McCall?”

“Just more sleep. It’s all I really did back then. Sleep and try to keep that chocolate milk shit- er, sorry, stuff- down.”

“You must have awoken when you arrived?”

Stiles screwed up his face, “I… I vaguely remember chanting and smelling something burning. I thought I was dreaming. It was really stereotypical and I remember thinking to myself that the bastard better not be taking my dad’s money to shake a coconut shell full of dried bones over my head, you know?”

“So you heard rattling?”

“Yeah, like a baby rattle, but louder. It made my head hurt.”

“Then what?”

“Pain,” Stiles’ hand went to his wrist where Scott’s bite had left a faint white scar, “This searing pain like I was being burned from the inside out. I tried to scream, but I didn’t have the chance. The last thing I thought was that my dad was going to watch me die in agony and it would be worse for him than… sorry…”

Stiles wasn’t even fake crying. He was choked up and accepting tissues from the bailiff without a single attempt at acting. The idea of his father watching him suffer that way was still guilt-inducing.

“I never wanted to put my father through that,” Stiles sobbed, “He’s a good man. He deserved a healthy kid who went to college and got a decent career and took care of him in his old age. Not a sick kid with no future and a jail sentence for his retirement. He spent _years_ protecting our town-“

“Your honor-“ The state’s lawyer interrupted softly. He knew crucifying Stiles wasn’t the way to get the jury on his side.

“Sustained,” The judge said with equal delicacy, “Mr. Stilinski, please. I realize this is hard, but the facts only.”

Stiles nodded and took a sip of water, taking a moment to compose himself.

“I woke up months later floating on what looked like one of those funeral raft things in the lake in the preserve. I had flowers all around me and for a minute I thought I was in heaven but then I fell off the raft,” Stiles laughed at himself, shaking his head, “I was so weak I nearly drowned. Some kids found me and freaked out at the naked dude in the water. I’d probably have died out there from exposure but Scott never stopped looking for me,” Stiles gave his friend a grateful smile, “When he heard the kid’s story he headed for the pond and found me on the shore curled up trying to keep warm with some freaking leaves. He was worried about the legal stuff so he called friends to sneak me back out. I was weak for a while and they thought I’d die so we kept it on the down low. Scott said he didn’t want my last days to be marred if I was still dying.”

“Your father was arrested by Sherriff Parrish at Melissa McCall’s house. You were there,” The attorney insisted.

“I don’t remember it,” Stiles shrugged, “Dad said I was still mid-treatment, whatever that means.”

Stiles was eventually allowed to step down from the stand and Parrish stepped up.

“You arrested Mr. Stilinski at Mr. McCall’s house,” The lawyer asked, “What was the state of his son?”

“Disoriented,” Parrish replied, “He had medical equipment all over the place or I’d have called an ambulance. He was pale and constantly asking for water and shaking, but otherwise he didn’t look on the edge of death. Since I had already been told he was seriously ill I didn’t think anything of it, I just asked Melissa McCall if he was under her care. She told me she had things covered.”

Melissa sighed, “I’m as in the dark as everyone else, to be honest. John- that is, Mr. Stilinski- must have known what was going to happen next because he just told me to take Stiles with me to the hospital in the morning and they’d take care of him there. He even gave me the name of a doctor I’d never heard of. Dr. Oz. I found out later on he was some guy on the radio and not affiliated with our hospital. I was furious with him for lying to me, but a thousand times more scared when we woke up to find Stiles was gone.”

“He was sleeping where?”

“Scott’s bed,” Melissa replied, “He was on the couch and I was checking up on Stiles every three hours just like I would at work. He was sleeping peacefully and then he was gone.”

“He’d already undergone one treatment out in the preserve?”

“I don’t know much about that,” Melissa replied, “I just assumed it was a desperate attempt at healing Stiles. I honestly didn’t ask any questions until after they came back the first time and Stiles seemed better. Than I wanted names, but Mr. Stilinski wouldn’t give them to me. I was worried it was your classic improvement right before death.”

“I wish I could give you details,” John sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, “To be honest I feel like I’m more on trial here for my son’s recovery than robbing a bank.”

“He’s right,” The judge nodded, “Stick to your case and appease your curiosity later.”

“It is miraculous,” The lawyer nodded, “But what we’re trying to establish here is where the money you stole went.”

“To the airline, hotels, and rental companies,” John snorted, “The rest was in a bag at Melissa’s house which I turned in when I was arrested.”

“How much went to this shaman in the woods?” The lawyer asked, providing air quotes.

“None,” John shrugged, “He never got paid. When I was arrested I tried to tell Stiles to hide some of the money to pay the man, but Stiles was confused and I guess that didn’t happen. To be honest, I spent a hell of a lot of time assuming my son was dead. That’s why I tried to hang myself in prison when he went missing, but after they stopped me I realized I couldn’t just die without knowing what happened.”

“So you waited? For what?”

“A body to be found,” John shook his head, “I was out of hope at that point. I’d seen him recover so much after one session, but then he just vanished. I could only assume the witch doctor or whatever he was had decided to take vengeance on us. Since he’d been the one to suggest I rob a bank, well… He wasn’t exactly high up on the legal activities scale.”

“Can you describe your accomplice?”

“He had black face paint on with white symbols. Like tribal symbols,” John shrugged, “I’ve no idea what his actual race was. White? Black? Brown? Could have been from mars for all I know.”

“And his name?”

“I knew him from my days as Sherriff,” John lied, “He was this guy who creeped out a few ladies in the woods. I’d gone to arrest him to find a pregnant woman leaving his shack. She begged me to leave him alone, told me that he’d saved her life and that of her unborn child. I normally am pretty skeptical but… hell, her face. You had to see her face. A lot of police work is about reading people, and this woman wasn’t crazy, she was sincerely afraid that if I arrested him she’d die. Since he’d only scared a few people and not broken any laws I left and said I didn’t find him. The report is from 97. You’ve read it yourself, though I left out the part where I met him.”

“Is this the only time you’ve manipulated police reports?”

“Sure, let’s go with that,” John snorted, “Then you can start interviewing your entire state and find out how often it _really_ happens. C’mon, son, this is pointless and you know it is.”

“The defendant will refer to his lawyer by appropriate title,” The judge insisted with a look heavenward at Stiles’ father’s sass.

“That’s my dad,” Stiles snickered at Derek’s side.

“I’m seeing where you get it from,” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple.

“Mr. Stilinski, I find it hard to believe that you know _nothing_ about the man you left your son in the care of!” The lawyer insisted.

“Can _I_ object?” Stilinski asked, “This is irrelevant!”

“The state would like to question this shaman who supposedly healed-“

“Sustained,” The judge huffed, “The woods have been scoured, the man hasn’t been found, and all we have to go on is an outdated report of a creepy guy in the preserve. If he’s ever found he can be charged separately and I will personally recommend you as the lawyer to grill him. Until then, we’re here to discuss Mr. Stilinski’s legal ramifications.”

XXX

Stiles was silent on the ride home from NY. His father would be serving out a yearlong sentence there with five years of probation. It was light for his crime, which was technically a federal offense, but extenuating circumstances including the low amount he’d stolen had been taken into consideration. He’d have trouble with employment for the rest of his life and reporters were hounding Stiles for information on the now-famous shaman who had cured him. Derek held his hand during the flight and just waited it out. He’d offered to return the money from his own meager savings, but the judge maintained that it wasn’t about the $1000 that John Stilinski had stolen from a bank in the dead of night. It was about the laws that were broken and they had to remind people that crushing medical debt wasn’t an excuse for thievery.

“One thousand,” Stiles scoffed out of the blue, “One thousand for two plane tickets across the country and a rental car. He even got a discount on them. It doesn’t even feel like a lot of money, you know? Like, my bill for one semester of college was more than that. Hell, the damage he did to get into the bank was more expensive than the value of the _actual money he stole_.”

“Yeah,” Derek agreed softly.

“Except it _is_ a lot of money when you have none or less than none, you know? Like, people shrug it off and are like… it’s just $1000 dollars, but it’s _not_.”

“Yeah,” Derek murmured, stroking the back of Stiles’ hand.

“I’m mad, Derek.”

“I know.”

“This happened because I got sick.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, but it _still was_. Like, I get that kids are expensive and shit, but how was my dad to ever know when he and my mom were planning me that he’d end up raising me alone and I’d end up getting cancer?”

“Nobody is ever prepared for that,” Derek nodded.

“I just want it to be _all better_ , and for once… for once my dad isn’t here to fix it,” Stiles swallowed hard, fighting back tears.

Derek put up the arm rest between them and tugged Stiles sideways to hug him tightly, stroking the hair along his temple, “I’m here. I know I don’t replace him, but I’m here and you’re loved by us both. He’ll be out and home with the pack in no time.”

“I love you,” Stiles whispered, tears dampening Derek’s jacket collar.

Derek pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles’ hair and held him until he fell asleep, tolerating the drool on his leather jacket for the sake of his alpha and mate. He could well understand Stilinski’s desperation because Derek would do _anything_ for Stiles. If he thought breaking John out of prison would help he’d do it, but they’d all agreed it was better to have him serve out his sentence than live as a wanted felon. For now, he could give him a home for his pack and perhaps find a surrogate to give Stiles the children he not-so-secretly longed for.

 

 

A/N As you might have noticed, money is a huge issue in my life. We lost our home last year and have been struggling ever since our child was born. No matter what we do we can’t get our heads above water and the level of shaming from friends, family, and strangers is just… intolerable. In my worst moment I asked a debt collector if my debts would go away if I died (read that as killed myself). Some of them won’t. My child will be left with them. A world where basic care such as food and medicine is too expensive to afford is not one I am proud to call home.


End file.
